Mia Bella Principessa
by aniratac.anna
Summary: Bella is an Italian girl in vacation in London. Who will she find there? A story where true love and fairytales exist... and also Prince 'Charming' Edward!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is the first story I'm publishing here. So please give it a try!**

**AN: 6-14-2010**

**The story was beta-ed so, I will replace all the chapters today with the revised versions.**

**The changes are not deep, but you'll notice the improvements in the story if you read it again. **

**If you don't want to do it, jump directly to Chapter 14! **

**Thanks! **

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

"Here is the ballroom. It was opened in 1856 with a ball to celebrate the end of the Crimean War." The tour guide of Buckingham Palace kept talking.

"Fuck!" She cursed lowly. The guy had the weirdest accent she'd ever heard. It was a little mixture between Scottish and Irish – somewhat difficult to decipher.

"Frustrated by the tour?" A British accented, smooth and velvety voice startled her from behind.

"No. I'm frustrated by the guide's freaking accent. I barely…" She stopped talking as soon as she saw the owner of such wonderful voice. _Oh My God!_ She thought. _He was… celestial. Oh! The silky looking lips, the chiseled jaw, the disheveled bronze hair… and the eyes! Mmmm. Two emeralds must have replaced them, since the green was so vibrant…_

"Barely?" The man smirked_. Damn_. She cursed internally when she realized he saw her ogling. Blushing deep red, she quickly composed herself and finished the sentence to emend her fault.

"I barely understand what he says, which a shame is because the palace is wonderful and I would like to know more about it."

This time he was looking at her. He had been appreciating her from afar, but he had never, in his 25 years of life, seen such a wonderful sight. She was beautiful, but in a discreet kind of way. Her mahogany waved hair produced a halo to her heart shaped and pale face, where her chocolate eyes created the most beautiful final touch. She was breathtaking and mouthwatering. Breaking the train of thoughts that were making him strangely _hard_, he decided to speak again.

"If you want I can be your tour guide."

She smirked at his not so subtle attempt of get to know her, but as she was in England for fun – to vacate from real life, she thought "_What the hell!"_ and decided to get in his game.

"Oh… So you work here?"

"Kind of…" _If only you knew_! He thought. She seemed to be smart. However, he noticed, as she spoke, that her accent was a little off.

"Are you American?"

"No. I'm Italian, although my mother is British; and you… I'm definitely not gonna ask…"

_Oh no! She recognizes me! _This made his heart beat desperately in is thoracic cavity. _Was it such a weird feeling that he didn't want her to go away?_ However, as she finished her sentence, he released the breath he didn't knew he was holding.

"…Your accent gives you away. I'm Bella, by the way. Well Isabella Swan, but call me Bella. Shall we?" She smiled at him. It was strange, but she could almost remember his face from somewhere, although she never met anyone British before. Her mother had no family left. Probably he just looks like some actor or someone like that.

"I'm Edward Masen. It's a pleasure to meet you." He was happy that she took his offer and introduced herself. He decided, however, to use his other surname, to make sure she didn't recognize him. Cullen was a very well known name in Europe, and strangely enough, he wanted to get to know this beautiful woman better, before he could tell her who he really was.

"Cut the shit please!" She smirked. "I already agreed to make you company during the palace tour…" he smiled at her boldness. It felt so good to be treated just like any normal human being, and he couldn't understand why but suddenly he realized that it was a huge turn on for him, although it never did it before.

"Alright. Let's begin. You know you're lucky to visit the palace today." He offered her way at his side, trying to keep the thoughts of her dirty talking at bay, while he put his hand at the bottom of her back. She shrived at the touch, but didn't push him away. His touch was peculiarly familiar, as if she had knew it all her life. _Strange._

"Really? Why is that? Because I got you as a personal tour guide?" She teased him a little more. This guy was definitely interesting. He had manners and posture. He knew how to flatter her, and at the same time, he was bold enough to flirt with her.

"Maybe it has something to do with it. But no; today is the last day this week that the ballroom could be visited..." Before he could finish his sentence, her questioning quickly interrupted him.

"They're going to close it to public?" She asked shocked.

"No." He chuckled. "There's going to be a Royal Ball next Saturday, so the Ballroom needs to be cleaned and decorated for the purpose." He looked at her curious expression and before she could ask, he was already telling her the rest of the information. "The Crown Prince has to find a wife, and it seems he has to do it this way, as he couldn't find someone who appeased him until now."

"Is he stupid?" He was so stunned by her words that he let her continue.

"If he's going to marry someone, who will become his Queen someday later, shouldn't he choose a woman he his madly in love with? _His true love?_ Why would he choose some fake bitch, who he would never love, because certainly, she would only be marrying him to become '_The Queen'_?'"

Wow. She called him stupid. _I am stupid. She is completely right. I can't do this. I can't spend the rest of my life with some snotty bitch, who will be my Queen, just because my father wants me to marry. I've tried the snotty bitch before with Tanya and it doesn't work. I'll die before she even gets to give me an heir to the throne._ He thought.

It was that moment that His Royal Highness, Prince Edward Cullen II, had the biggest epiphany of his life. In a quarter of a century that he has lived, he never thought that he would learn from the mouth of a beautiful, sexy and interesting woman, that true love is waiting for him. That moment looking at her he realized that he had already found his true love. Right here, next to him, as she looked at him expectantly.

"I hope I had not offended you. I just insulted the Crown Prince of your country!" She finished smiling, as she saw his face broke in the most beautiful smile she had ever seen, even though it's crooked. Edward was so happy that he wanted to kiss her at that moment, but afraid she would turn him down, he contained himself.

"No offence – I have never thought about it that way, but I think you're absolutely right."

The rest of the tour was great. Edward and Bella learned more things about each other, and by the end of the visit, almost 5 hours later; Edward kissed her hand and wished her a good stay in the country. Bella was quite disappointed that he hadn't even offer her his phone number or asked hers, so she turned away and headed for the subway, which would took her to Piccadilly Street, where her hotel was.

* * *

Later that afternoon:

"Rose!" She yelled as soon as she got inside the suite in _The Ritz_. She was sad, but at the same time, she was also ecstatic. _Would she ever saw him again?_ _Oh! Those beautiful green eyes…_

"Yeah? What happened?" She asked as soon as saw Bella's expression. It was a mixture of sadness and ultimate excitement. In fact, there was brightness in her eyes that Rosalie had never seen, especially after what happened five years ago.

"I met the man of my dreams. I talked to him all afternoon. His name is Edward. He has bronze disarrayed hair, the most wonderful and vibrant green eyes I've ever seen, a strong jaw. He is so beautiful, inside and out. And he is British! Oh! That accent made my legs quiver…"

Bella stopped her 'speed of light' speech to look at Rose. When she saw her smirk, she asked "What?"

"Well… you'll never believe me, but I think you just fell in love at first sight. So where did you met him? Do you have his number?" Rosalie kept questioning, but Bella was already entranced in her thoughts. _Was she in love? Was it even possible? _She had only met him this afternoon, 5 hours ago, although truth to be told, he had yet to leave her mind for solely a second.

Bella sat down on the couch. Edward was everything that she ever wanted and more. He is handsome, intelligent. In fact, they share several opinions about the most varied issues. He was kind for her, attentive, flirtatious but also a gentleman and a friend. During the afternoon Bella discovered that, they shared the same taste about music, books, and even food. Edward had a soft spot for Italian food. It was the typical throat clearing that brought Bella back to the hotel room in London. She decided to deny Rose's assumptions.

"Again Rose? I told you enough times I don't believe in love at first sight. You may think that's what happened with you and Emmett. _Attraction?_ Yes! _Love? _No." She tried to escape the scrutiny of her sister-in-law. She loves her to death, but sometimes she can be quite impossible. Truth to be told she never believed in Rose's and Emmett love story more than now.

"So you can tell me that he had left your mind since you met him? Are you not wondering if you'll ever see him again? That you don't smile and your heart beat accelerates every time you think of him?" Bella was not capable of denying her, and Rose smiled knowingly.

"But he let me go and didn't ask my number. Maybe I'll never see him again." A lonely tear ran down Bella's pale face, and Rose almost immediately scooted over her, embracing her tight, while whispering soothing words in her ear. In her heart Rosalie knew that this Edward whoever he was; was the Prince Charming to Bella's fairytale.

She couldn't know how literally true that was.

* * *

Lying in his bed, Edward never thought he would see the day where he would feel empty inside. That was how he was felling ever since he let her go. He couldn't forget their afternoon, and unfortunately, he couldn't forget either, her disappointed face when she left and he didn't ask her number. However, that disappointment was surpassed by the planning he did this afternoon. He hoped that was enough for her to forgive him.

This had to be the best afternoon he ever had. The way their opinions completed each other's, and the way she envisioned certain aspects in ways that he never did. How right he was when he assumed she was an intelligent person. She was a lawyer. Regrettably, he saw a tear left her eye as she confessed him it was because of her father. Edward deduced that he was probably dead. However, as he discovered more about the brown-eyed girl the more entranced he got by her personality and her behavior. She was everything he ever wanted and so much more. He couldn't be worthy of having her, but he would do everything in his power to do so.

He suddenly couldn't wait for Saturday evening.

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked it. The next chapter is almost ready, I'll try to post it tomorow. R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here is the second chapter. I hope you all like it. I'll try to update soon! R&R!**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

That Monday night was the worst night of sleep Bella ever had. She tossed and turned the whole night, and her thoughts never left the bronze-haired boy.

After her morning routine, Bella decided she would go back to the palace maybe he would be around there. It was worth a try. She was in love, and she would do everything possible to, at least, see him again. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. _Weird_. She though. Rosalie and Emmett were out this morning, and she wasn't expecting anyone.

Slowly she made her way to the door, to be faced with a hotel employee.

"Miss Isabella Swan?" he asked.

"Yes, it's me."

"This was delivered for you this morning. Have a good day."

With that, the young boy turned around and left her there, in front of her room, looking at an ivory envelope and a single red rose. Carefully to not cut herself, since she was so accident-prone, Bella opened the envelope, after inhaling the exquisite fragrance of the rose. What she saw left her mouth hanging open. She couldn't believe it. Something must be wrong. _Maybe there is another Isabella Swan in the hotel?_ Nevertheless, she took the invitation out of the envelope and read it.

**_His Royal Highness King Carlisle Cullen and Queen Esme Cullen_**

**_Have the honor to invite Your Graces to the Royal Ball that will take place at Buckingham Palace, this Saturday evening, at 8 o'clock._**

Still incredulous at the invitation she just received, Bella turned the expensive ivory card decorated with a rose vine, and what's the surprise when she found a beautifully neat manuscript message attached in the back, in another matching card.

**_Mia Bella_**

**_Please don't think I am stalking you, but I couldn't simply let you go before see you one more time. Will you be my date to the Ball?_**

**_A car will be waiting for you at the hotel, Saturday at 5 pm. I'll be inside. Please humor me._**

**_Il vostro Edward_**

**_P.S. Here is the address of the best gown shop in the whole country._**

Glued to the note was a small post-it with an address. She couldn't believe he did that. She would see him again. _Oh my God!_ She thought. _He wanted to see her again. He asked her to be his date for the Royal Ball. She would see him again._ She was making happy dances around her room. That was simply the best news she had received in the past 5 years of her life.

She had to dress herself quickly and go to the store. The excitement building inside her was too much to wait for Rose and Em to come back.

Besides, it was their honeymoon, even though they insisted that she should come to the city with them. Reluctantly Bella accepted, but she was not happy about it. However now, after meeting Edward, it was without a doubt the best one-month vacation/third wheel time that she have ever had.

Bella quickly got ready and left the room. After she got to the lobby, she asked the receptionist of the hotel to call her a taxi while she was going for breakfast. When she returned to the lobby, the woman indicated her that her transportation was waiting. Bella got outside the hotel, and quickly located the vacant taxi. She gave the post-it to the driver, and her morning adventure in the search of the perfect dress began.

She had just entered the shop when her cell phone ringed.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hello Bella! What are you doing? Is everything okay?" Bella felt herself smiling. Rose wouldn't believe what happened just this morning.

"Everything is great! I'm in a gown shop," she enthusiastically said to the device.

"You are shopping? Ah ah! No way! Isabella Swan doesn't shop. You hate it! What's going on?" Rosalie was capable of saying between her laughs and Bella heard his brother laughing too.

"Yes, I am shopping; and Edward sent me an invitation to the Royal Ball this Saturday, so I'm getting a dress," as Bella was met with silence, she called for Rosalie. It took her a few minutes to let sink the words Bella let out.

"He invited you to the Royal Ball? Wow," she finished stunned.

Bella giggled and told her about the invitation, the note, and the red rose. At the end Bella was standing in the middle of the little shop smiling like she never did. She finished the call, and the young girl behind the counter made her way towards Bella.

"Good Morning" she said in a thick accent. "May I help you? My name is Angela." Bella smiled at her, and quickly explained her, what she wanted. Two hours were gone and Bella had yet to find a dress that made her feel beautiful. Besides the new friendship she was beginning with Angela, this shopping trip had yet to give any fruits… and Bella was starting to get pissed.

"Do you have something simpler? These are all too complicated, or have too much appliqués," she huffed. Angela smiled at her, and said she will be back in a minute. Fifteen minutes later Angela was back with four dresses. She chose a fuchsia, a red, a light green, and a royal blue one. Bella's eyes light up as soon as she saw the blue one. Blue had always been her favorite color, and her father constantly told her how good she looked in blue.

Bella tried the dress and she couldn't believe! She really felt like a princess in it. Edward would certainly love her in it. She asked Angela to take her a photo from her cell phone, so that she could send it to Rose.

She paid the dress and after saying goodbye to Angela, got in a taxi to go back to the hotel with only a thought in her mind: Saturday is not soon enough.

* * *

The rest of the week until Saturday was the worst week for Edward.

The anxiety of seeing Bella again, that is if she accepted his invitation, was making him mad. Adding the fact that every time he thought about his Principessa – as he started calling her in his mind, he got _hard_; the week couldn't end soon enough.

_God._ She is so beautiful. She had all the right proportions, as if she was designed by _Michelangelo_ to be the perfect match for his David – or himself. She was perfect. In Edward's mind, he saw her perfect toned legs that were visible because of the very small jean shorts she wore Monday. The wonderful round breasts that he calculated would fit correctly in his hands. The complexity of her facial features that made her look like an angel.

That's why Edward was almost constantly _hard_. He never finished himself so many times like this week, and he had already lost the count to the cold showers. Everything about her made his heart beat stronger and quicker. He only could hope that she would accept his invitation. And, so, once more, Edward got in the bathroom for another extremely cold shower.

_Thank God, its summer!_

* * *

"Hurry up Rose. I need to be ready in 15 minutes," Bella hollered through the room. Rosalie had gone to her bedroom to pick her makeup kit, so that she could work on Bella.

Even after Bella brought the dress, she couldn't help herself to wish that the week would pass quickly. She was dying inside to see Edward again, even if it was the last time. Although she didn't dance, she couldn't help but think of both dancing in a room full of people, with all eyes on them. It was a little presumptuous but Bella knew how handsome Edward is.

She was also dreading the evening because the way Edward made her feel every time he was next to her. She lost her coherency when she got entranced in his beautiful features. Her legs would quiver the entire time. Her breath hitched, and the worst of all: she would get _wet_. Bella didn't have any kind of sexual experience at 23 years old, but her body never responded this way to anyone before. It was strange, yet wonderful.

"I'm coming!" Rosalie said interrupting Bella's thoughts. She opened her case and started her job on Bella. A light makeup that would highlight her natural beauty was the ideal. At the end, the result was phenomenal. Edward wouldn't know what hit him. Before Bella go down Rose gave her a pair diamond earrings, which would complete the gorgeous dress.

Bella with all her excitement didn't even flinch at the view – which was an event itself, since Bella never accepted presents easily; and quickly said goodbye to her brother and his wife, before hurried down the hall to the elevator.

Emmett laughed at his sister antics, as he had never saw her so anxious and stressed for a date. She must really like this guy. He only wanted her to be happy. His wife looked at him and told him that everything would be okay. Emmett acquiesced and went to take a bath, since he was taking his wife to dinner in one of the most expensive restaurants in town.

By the time Bella reached the lobby she was, if even possible, more stressed than before. The receptionist told her that her limo was waiting outside. Bella's eyes bulged out. He had sent her a limo. She went out the hotel to find a chauffeur waiting for her. He promptly opened her door and helped her to get in. As her head was inside the car, she saw Edward. He was magnificent in a typical black tuxedo and white shirt.

It was now time for Edward eyes bulge out too, as he drank the sight of Bella in that royal blue dress. It was strapless, the corset had intricate designs in lace, and the hem had brilliants. Then the gown exploded in a bundle of thin silk layers. The most amazing part was the fact that the royal blue brought the fair complexity of Bella's skin to evidence. Joining the barely there makeup and the beautifully curled rings of her hair, she was a goddess fallen from Olympus. _Not an angel. A Goddess!_ If he had any doubt that she was the ideal woman to be his wife some day, those doubts were completely gone by now. She was a true _Principessa_.

"You are astounding Bella. Thank you." she looked at him and smiled a sweet smile, and as she was ready to reply, she was interrupted by the chauffer.

"Are we ready to go, Your Highness?" Edward breath hitched as he nodded to his driver.

"Y-your Highness?" Bella stuttered. She couldn't have heard right.

_The driver must be joking_. She thought. Although it made everything fall in the right places. Why he was in the palace, knew so much about it, and yet didn't work there. Why he would invite her for the Ball? Bella looked at Edward and realized nothing else mattered because she loved him, and he certainly had a very, very good excuse to do what he did.

"Bella, I must be sincere with you. I omitted my last name because unfortunately the majority of women launch themselves at me. I confess that as I was watching you from afar, you were there so beautiful, that I had to talk to you. My body and mind were already attracted by you, as if they had always knew you. It was a strange feeling, but felt so right. However, now, more than beautiful, I know you are interesting, and smart, and you are not afraid of voicing your opinions. I know this may seem too soon, too quick and even too bizarre, but the truth is that since the first time I saw you, I fell in love. I love you madly. You are my perfect match, everything I've ever wanted and so much more. I may not be worthy of being yours, but I want to try. I need to try. If you want go, I'll let you go, but I just needed to say this to you before I had to go into that ballroom and made the decision that will change my life."

Edward finished his speech and looked at Bella for the first time. She had a goofy smile on her face, and tears in her eyes. He swiftly cleaned the tears before they ruined her makeup and grabbed her hands waiting for an answer. Bella let a small giggle escape and then looked at Edward, who was more confused than ever. _Did she giggle?_

"_Oh my God!_ I called you an idiot!" she laughed loud. Soon Edward joined her and they both laughed for a while. Her laugh was like bells, and it was vicious, Edward wanted to never stop listening that sound.

"Edward…" Bella was trying to put in words the feeling she had inside her, but she was struck with the intensity of his stare. He could be the Prince of England, and he could have omitted his real identity to her, but she loved him, and understood his real reasons. Therefore, she grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him passionately. Surprised by her actions Edward took time to realize what was happening, but as soon as he did, he corresponded to the kiss and put his hands on her hair. It was indeed soft, as he had thought.

The kiss ignited sparks that could light a house without electricity; such was the power in it. When they were both breathless, they pulled apart.

"I love you too, Edward" those words made Edward's face lit up, and the most radiant smile appeared on his face. He couldn't believe. She was his. He was going to marry the love of his life, not any snotty bitch. He was making happy dances in his mind. The pair kept trading kisses and caresses until they got to the Palace.

Before the chauffer opened the door for them, Edward took Bella's hand and placed a kiss in her inner wrist.

"Bella, we're going to use a side entry. As much as I would like to let you get inside from the main entrance, I still have to pick the crown and the sash from my room. Is that alright?" Bella nodded her head and let herself out of the car. Edward pulled her by the hand, and guided her through the halls and stairways of the Palace, stopping when he reached his room. He opened the door motioning for Bella to get in.

"Wow. It's very you" she said after the first impression. She turned around the room still stunned by the magnificence of it. One of the walls had a bookshelf/CD shelf completely full. The room also had a fireplace with a nice leather couch in front of it and a big flat screen TV, and one of the corners had an elegant black grand piano. However, the bed, it made Bella's imagination run wild and she blushed. It was a four-posted dark wood bed, with complex designs all over it. The room was decorated in blacks and gold's and the result was excellent.

Edward's mind was running at thousand miles per hour and he admired how good Bella looked among his things and as she blushed. He tried to keep those thoughts at bay, since he didn't have time for another shower right now. She completed him so fully, that even her presence in his room was enough to make it looked different than it ever did. After Edward put on the sash, a made his way towards Bella and kissed her again.

"You belong here," he whispered in her ear. Her breath hitched as his words rang through her soul. She wanted to belong here, with him and forever. They were kissing again as a light knock sounded on the door and a tiny woman peeked inside.

"Edward. It's time. You must go," she said sullenly until she suddenly realized the royal blue textile behind Edward. Then she smiled. "Would you introduce us, dear brother?"

"I'm sorry Alice. Love, this is Alice, my sister. Alice this is the love of my life, Isabella," he said radiating in happiness. Alice beamed at him, and ran to hug the beautiful young lady next to his brother.

"It is so nice to meet you Isabella. We're going to be best friends. I know it!" she hushed while jumping up and down in the middle of the room.

"Please Your Highness, call me Bella."

"Oh. Shush! Call me Alice." Bella laughed at her behavior. She was very hyper.

"Alice." Edward spoke. "Would you mind to keep Bella's company until I carry out all my duties?"

"It will be my pleasure, brother." After Alice's confirmation, Edward took Bella next to his piano.

"Bella, as you know I told you this ball was to help me find a wife. I already found her, but I'll have to talk to other women anyway, because I wasn't supposed to have found you yet. Please, keep those thoughts in mind when you see me dancing with some of them. I love you, only you." Edward said and then kissed her passionately.

During this affectionate 'see you soon', Alice was looking outside the window, as the view inside the room was too strong to look. Edward had really found his true love. It was possible to see in his eyes, in his smile and even in his voice: it was cheery. And because of that Alice already loved Bella, because she was the one who made it possible.

Alice grabbed Edward's crown and walked towards them, while clearing her throat. Bella stopped the kiss, blushing, and Alice smiled at her.

"Edward you have to go. Come on; let me put this on you." Alice placed the crown on his head, arranged his jacket, and grabbed Bella's hand.

"Come sister, we have to go. Edward has to make an entrance alone. And besides I have to introduce you to Jasper." Alice said cheerfully.

"Who's Jasper?" Bella questioned.

"My husband! You must call him Jasper, all right? I don't want none of that 'Your Highness' crap anymore. Oh! Thank you. Edward is the happier I've ever seen him."

They had reached a big white door.

* * *

**AN: I hope to hear from you! Please tell me what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I completely forgot the disclaimer. Well obviously I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I hightly doubt that the Publishing company would let me post my works here! They wouldn't be getting any fee! =)**

**Here's the chapter,  
**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

Bella and Alice were standing next to a big white door, which lead them to the Ballroom. Alice was trying to calm Bella's nerves; after all, she was going to meet the King and the Queen, which, by the way, were Edward's parents. She was so nervous! Alice smiled comfortably at her as the guards opened the door.

Bella was astonished with the grandiosity of the room – even though she had already been here before. It was weird thinking that not even a week ago, in this very room, she met Edward. Bella couldn't think of anything else than the magnificence and elegance of the room full of people dancing.

She saw that both the King and Queen were sitting on the throne. In one of the corners of the room was a small set of buffet tables and at another corner was the orchestra. It was not big, maybe 15 members, and was playing Beethoven at the moment.

As soon as the music stopped, the room grew quiet until Bella heard tree hard knocks and the guard's announcement:

"His Royal Highness, the Crown Prince Edward Anthony Masen Cullen II!"

Form the other end of the room Edward quickly focused his eyes in search of his beloved. When he found her, their eyes instantly locked. She was smiling at him. His heart swollen with the amount of love he felt for her now. It was amazing to be capable of loving someone so much.

The crowd of people parted to let him walk through, just like the Red Sea miracle. He made his way to his parents, where he curtsied.

"Hello father. Hello mother." he said sullenly.

"Edward." King Carlisle started. "I'm sorry son. I hope you won't begrudge me for this choice, but you know you have to marry soon." King Carlisle was completely devastated to make his son choose his future wife this way, but that was necessary. Edward had to find a wife before it was too late, and if Carlisle died before Edward was married, the family would lose the crown to the Volturi family. As a king, he had to think that, more than Edward happiness, the happiness of his people will be to the mercy of them.

"Father, I know you're sorry and I forgive you. I just wanted to tell both of you, before the ball begins, that I already found the love of my life." Queen Esme beamed at her son's words, and she could see the flame ignited in his bright green eyes.

"You did?" the King asked. He was so happy for that. At least he wouldn't lose the respect and confidence his son had in him.

"Yes, I did father. Her name is Isabella – Bella. She is a beautiful, intelligent, sympathetic and a wonderful woman. I love her very much, and she loves me back." Edward said smiling while thinking of his beloved that was next to his sister.

"Where is she?" the Queen asked frantically. She wanted to meet the future bride of his son.

"Right there, next to Alice, in the blue gown."

The Queen looked at the beautiful young woman, and upon seeing the smile and radiance that lit her face, she knew she was the right one. She couldn't wait to meet her. Her son interrupted her thoughts. He informed them that he would still carry out his duties, dancing and talking with some other women, to keep the pretence that he still was single.

* * *

Alice introduced Bella to Jasper. It was an instant click. Jasper always had a way to know exactly what kind of emotions people were experiencing around him. In truth, before he married Princess Alice, and therefore became a Prince too, he was studying Psychology. That's how he was able to know that Bella was the right person for his best friend. She was a perfect match for him. He listened attentively everything she said, and he realized her interests and Edward's were very similar, except in some small aspects, which was good – allowing the exchange of ideas. He also noticed she truly loved him, as he loved her – and for that, he didn't have to use his gift: it was very easy to see. The adoration in both their faces was incredible, and every time their eyes locked as Edward danced with some other woman, both their faces lit up.

However during the evening Jasper was also capable of realize that her past hide something very traumatic. Apart from that, she was a smart girl, very funny and he was starting to see her as little sister.

At the same time, Bella was reflecting about her conversation with Jasper during the evening. They shared in some points the same life experiences: both of them were in love with members of the English Royal Family. Jasper, as Bella was able to observe, was a very calm person, the exact opposite of Alice's bubbly personality. She listened intently everything he said, and soon he was taking a corner of her heart as another big brother.

Both their thoughts here interrupted by Edward, who finally could get Bella to dance.

"I'm sorry my love. It took me more time than I was thinking. Will you concede me this dance?" Bella was smiling radiantly.

"You Highness…" she smirked. "I'd love nothing more, but I'm afraid I should warn you the possibility of losing both your feet because of my lack of coordination." Edward chuckled, and grabbed her hand. While he directed her to the center of the ballroom, he whispered at her ear.

"I'd prefer to lose both my feet at leaving you there alone all night. I love you _Mia Bella Principessa_."

The precise moment they were in position to dance, the orchestra started playing Nocturne N. 2 in E flat, by Chopin. Bella's smile almost made her face hurt. He remembered their conversation in the first afternoon, when they discussed their likes and dislikes in music. This music brings Bella a bittersweet bundle of memories: those about her father. Edward seeing her tears quickly cleaned her face.

"What's the matter, my love? I thought it was your favorite…" Even though it was the first time, Edward already hated with a passion see Bella cry. It made is heart wrench inside. It hurt.

"It is. However, it's bittersweet… my father… I'll tell you later. Sorry." she said between subtle sobs. Edward embraced her more tightly than before, assuring her that she had nothing to apologize and whispering sweet nothings at her ear. From across the room, the King and the Queen were beaming at their son's behavior. When Bella was calm enough, she went with Alice to the bathroom to retouch her makeup, while Edward went to his parents.

"Father, I think I have pretended enough. Do you want to do the announcement?" King Carlisle got up from his throne quickly and hugged his son.

"I'm so proud of you son. You truly love her. I couldn't be happier for both of you, and I wish you a blissful life."

This was the time when the clean moisture by the name of tears, reached Edward's eyes. His father never told him so directly how proud of him he was. Of course, Edward always knew he was proud of him, at least Edward always thought so. He never did anything that could disrespect or disappoint his father or even made him ashamed of him, well except when he was a kid, but those didn't count. Queen Esme got up from her throne too, and cleaned her son's face.

"I love you Edward," she told him quietly. Edward hugged both his parents while the crowd of people surreptitiously watched the scene, without knowing what's going on. As soon as Edward noticed the return of his sister and his beloved from the bathroom, he asked the guard to claim the attention of the presents.

A loud _knock, knock, knock_ easily resonated in the huge room, and suddenly the flies could be heard such was the silence. It was possible to see the expectation in the eyes of the presents. As King Carlisle was watching the crowd, soon whisperers of the most impatient could be heard.

"Good night Ladies and Gentleman. You all know the purpose of this ball. I am very proud to announce all of you that my beloved son has reached a decision. Son you may have the word." King Carlisle finished his speech and sat down again in his throne, and picked his wife's hand.

"I'd like to thank all of you firstly for your presence. The purpose of this event was to help me to find the woman who would be my future wife. Ladies, I'm afraid some of you will be disappointed to not being the chosen one, but I must assure you that it was not your fault. The woman, who will become my wife, completely took my breath away since the first moment I saw her."

Edward's eyes focused then in the chocolate brown orbs he liked so much. Smiling he extended his hand. "Isabella, could you please come here?"

In the middle of the crowd, Bella's breath hitched. This was really happening. Only now, the words that were said in his room completely sink in her mind.

He wanted _her_: to marry _her_.

The epiphany was promptly gone, and Bella's smile lit her face like thousands of diamonds. She looked at Edward who was waiting anxiously for her next step.

_What is taking her so long?_ He was almost going to call her again, when he saw her lift her face, which had the most wonderful smile in it. He knew then that everything was okay. _Hell! Everything was extraordinary._ Bella calmly went to Edward, who picked her hand as soon as she was in reach, kissing her inner wrist.

"I love you _Mia Bella Principessa_," he said before lean in and kissing her with ultimate passion and lust. The kiss was quick, but left no doubt for the presents that she was the one. The sound of sobs was heard in the middle of the crowd, amongst an elevated quantity of whispers.

Bella simply couldn't believe what was really happening. She would be his wife, which eventually meant she had to leave Italy. The high velocity twirls of thoughts become extremely difficult to handle.

"Edward, could we get away from here?" she mumbled in his neck. Edward swiftly took a step back to look at her face. She seemed terrified.

"Absolutely my love." Sensing something was not okay, he quickly led her between the sea of people until they reached the same side entrance she and Alice used earlier. After the door closed, and the music was no more than a whisper, Edward picked Bella bridal style so it would be easier for him to move her to his room. After sitting her in his bed his hands made the quickest contact with her face.

"My love, please tell me what's wrong. You are scaring me."

Bella looked at him, and the sound of his voice pleading her made her sob even more. She threw her arms around his neck, and leaned her body into his until she calmed down.

"I'm sorry," she quietly whispered. Although it seemed more a product of his imagination, he knew it was her voice.

"Don't be sorry. Just please tell me what is wrong," he was caressing her face while his eyes searched for something, the smallest clue in hers, of what was happening.

"This is everything so overwhelming. Only now, I realized what means when you said I belong here; that you had already chosen your wife. Only now, I understood you're talking about me… and it scares me. I didn't even call Rose to tell her who you are, and I am already engaged for all intents and purposes. It's terrifying. I don't know if I'll be up to the position. I don't know anything about Royal etiquette. Moreover, you don't know anything about my life, just the basic information. I'm scared Edward."

She finally looked at him. He was still staring at her.

"Bella, I am the one who needs to apologize. I never thought how this would all be to you. I'm sorry. Please let me finish," he said when she tried to interrupt him. "If you want to tell Rose and your brother what is happening we can go there immediately. Yes, I like to think we are engaged for all intents and purposes, but I had yet to make the proposal," he smirked. Bella giggled at his joking reprimand. "About your doubts I am absolutely sure you'll be up to the position and more. Don't worry; I assure you I'll be here to support you in everything, as well as my sister and my mother. About the lack of information I have about your life, we can start right now. I have the whole night, so if you want, you can start to tell me the story of your life from the very beginning."

Bella smiled at his words. She was truly happy to have him.

"Well Edward, from the very beginning I don't know if I am capable, since I don't remember when the ovule met the spermatozoa. But I'll try…" they both chuckled at her attempt to lighten the mood.

* * *

**AN: I would like to thank all of you that had added my story to your alerts. Even though the reviews were not much, I'm still glad someone is reading my story. **

**This week I'm being capable of updating very quickly, but I want to apologize in advance, if from now on the updates become less frequent. Sunday is my brithday (21 Yupee!), then I'm starting my Masters classes, so I'll be very busy. **

**Anyway thank you all. Please Review. Let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys! Here is the new chapter. I hope you like it! **

_**

* * *

Chapter 4**_

_**

* * *

**_

Edward was caressing Bella's shoulders while her head leaned against in his own shoulders. After her small attempt to lighten the mood and therefore the laughing part, the room grew quiet again. Now they found themselves in this position, while Bella was trying to gather the courage and calm she needs in order to tell Edward everything.

Edward was still massaging her shoulders. In spite, the fact that Bella never told him what happened, he sensed it has something to do with her father, and that the memories are not the best she has. After what seemed like hours, Bella cleared her throat and looked at Edward.

"As I already told you my mother is British." Edward nodded. Yes, she had already told him that. He nudged her carefully to continue. Bella did, not looking at him, but at the window, with a very faraway look.

"She was born in Manchester and she met my father in a summer Beatle's concert here in London. They hit off pretty well and married after a month. Because Renée didn't have any family left in here, she moved with my father to Italy, where he was from. My brother Emmett was born 8 months after their wedding. I was born 2 years later. Everything went smoothly until I was ten. By that time, Charlie's – my father, politician career made him and my mom's grow apart – she was and still is too much of a free spirit. He was the mayor of the city of Naples." Bella stopped and took a deep breath.

Edward deducing the worst part was coming soon decided to distract her, a little.

"So you're from Napoli?" Bella smiled. She always liked hearing him talk her native language.

"Yes. I miss it – the sun, the beach, and the pizzas. It was home," she said nonchalantly.

"Was home? I thought you still lived there…" Edward didn't finish his sentence, leaving it hanging. It was rather confusing.

"Yes, my home now is here, with you; not there anymore. I have nothing to keep me there, because I have everything I want right here," she said looking at his eyes. They stood eye-locked for some time.

Breaking the staring Edward dropped his head and kissed her lightly. "Thank you. My home is where you are too, now. Please continue." Bella smiled once more, before looking outside again. She was silent for a few seconds.

"Well, they eventually got divorced. Even though dad wasn't home most of the times while they were married, the divorce broke him badly. Several years later my mom met an American baseball player an ended up marrying him, and moved to America," she paused again. The worst part was coming and she didn't want to cry again in front of Edward. She knew how much it upset him. Gathering more courage from a few deep breaths, Bella resumed the story.

"Five years ago, in my senior year of high school, my father was murdered." Once again, she paused. This time not only for courage, but because she felt Edward stiffen below her, and also a tear leaked though her eyes. Edward reassured her by giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

Bella cried silently for a while. She was shaking with silent sobs when she resumed the tale.

"He had a meeting in Milano, but he never got there. His car exploded on his way to the airport. It was mafia business. Everybody knows it, but no one can prove it. That's why I became a lawyer – I promised myself I would do everything possible to stop these crimes and I would try to find the murders."

"Bella, love I'm sorry. I wish I could tell you that I understand, but I can't. I only can promise you that I'll try to help you to cope and make you the happiest woman ever alive. I love you. I'm sorry you had to suffer though something like this."

Bella's sobs started getting quiet. She was mesmerized by the love and adoration he had for her. He was so caring and supportive. He always reassured her how much he loved her – and she could see in his eyes that it was true. She was certain now that Edward would do everything in this world to make her happy. She was smiling as she thought of her father. She was as stubborn as he was. _Certainly, this fairytale only could be possible with some meddling from his part._ Even if Bella never believed in a supernatural God above all, she couldn't stop thinking that maybe He existed. If it was true, she had no doubt that such luck, as hers could only be possible with some huge interfering from Above. _Thank you, Dad._

Bella had been quiet for some time now. Edward didn't want to interrupt her; she was certainly sorting things in her mind. He was still appalled by her story. It must be so hard for a teenager to cope with something like this. The worst was to know who did it and couldn't find any proof of that. Which by the way...

"Bella, love," he nudged her hair with his face. She smelled so good, like tulips. Yes, that's it – sweet, pure, and innocent tulips. _It fits her_.

"Yes?" She replied quietly.

"Please, promise me something," he stopped. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, but he couldn't think of anything else right now.

"Everything you want," she said heartily.

"Promise?" He tried again.

"Yes Edward. I promise."

"Please, promise you'll stop trying to find the evidence of your father's murder. I won't know how to survive if something happens to you." Edward was so ashamed of the way he trapped her to promise him that, he didn't have the courage to look at her face.

"Edward," she lifted his chin with her finger. "A week ago I would tell you to be reasonable. That there was no way I would promise you that. Emmett has being trying to do it for 5 years – it never worked. We are talking about my father's death." Edward took a deep breath preparing himself for what was to come. She hadn't exploded yet, so it mustn't be a bad signal. "One week ago, I had nothing to lose. One week ago, my will was written – as it has been for 5 years – waiting for something happening to me. But now Edward…" She used both her hands to cradle his face. "…Now I don't want it to be ready. I have you, and that means I have everything to lose. I promise you that. I do."

Edward smiled her favorite smile. She swears that smile was capable of illuminate a small country for a night. She loved him, and if because of that she had to stop her search for her father's murders, she would do it in a heartbeat.

"You know that's kind of why I am in England," she confessed.

"Really? You found evidence leading you here?" He asked surprised.

"No," she chuckled. "Last month Emmett and Rosalie finally got married – after 7 years of dating, and came here in honeymoon, but they didn't want me to be alone in Italy so they made me come here to relax a little."

Edward unconfined a breath he didn't knew he was holding. "Bless them."

"I completely agree." Bella leaned forward against his torso. The silence between them wasn't awkward; on the contrary, it was welcome. Edward kept rubbing Bella's arms slowly up and down. He cherished these moments.

"Edward?" She called sweetly.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"I… will you play for me tonight?" Bella had been appreciating the black grand piano. She was extremely curious to know Edward pianist skills. She was almost certain he was an excellent player – he was excellent in everything he did so far.

"Of course, come with me," he grabbed her hand, gently pulling her into her feet, and guided her to the piano bench. "What would you like to year? Any special request?" He said while sitting beside her.

"Anything you play will be fine. You know I like Chopin, Mozart, Vivaldi, Beethoven, Johann Bach, and Debussy, anything… whatever you like," she said smiling. Edward admired, once again, her vast knowledge in classical music. In fact, she had just enumerated his most favorite composers of all times. The only ones left behind were Schubert and Verdi.

He situated himself correctly on the bench and lifted the key lid. Sneaking a glance at Bella, which was studying each of his gestures, and he placed his fingers on the ivory keys. The melody that flowed through the instrument started simple, calm, yet delicate, almost as if he was afraid of what was going to happen. Then it gained more rhythm, but was still subtle. After a little, the tempo increased and his fingers were moving through the keys with vigor, insistence, and passion. The music returned to the subtle part, and once again increased until the repeat of the vivacious fraction. It slowed then, and the music finished in the same calm tempo, with a feeling of resignation, adoration, and achievement.

Edward opened his eyes as soon as he finished playing to find a look of the utmost adoration and bewilderment in Bella's eyes.

"It was… I guess wonderful could be used," she said still baffled by the emotions the music he had played transmitted.

"So you liked?" His eyes were shining with the prospect of Bella liking her song. It was hers. Edward composed it based on the feelings and expectations he had in a life with her.

"Honey…" she said, cradling his face in her hands and kissing him softly on the lips. "Both English and Italian languages don't possess words that allow me to describe the feelings that hear you play such composition rang through me." Edward smiled at both her endearment and her confession. "Although I'm curious… who's the composer? I've never heard anything so beautiful, with so much sentiment."

"I am."

"You compose?" She was astonished. He not only could play the piano, but he also could compose his own music. _What a composer he was!_

"Yes. This piece is you. Is what I feel every and each time I am near or thinking about you," he admitted this time while he held her face between his hands.

Bella's eyes glistened with tears. Never anyone had made such a sweet gesture towards her. She inclined her head until her lips were touching his and they kissed. The kiss was nothing like they had before. The intensity was new, stronger if even possible, and the feeling that awoke their bodies almost made both of them combust, such was the passion felt. Bella moaned into his mouth, and even though that sound was magnificent to hear, Edward pulled away. It was too soon. Their relationship was already evolving too quickly, and if a little of physical control was necessary he would do it, because he didn't want to scare her away.

"Would you like to sleep here with me tonight? Just sleep…" he had his forehead pressed against hers, and his green orbs were burning into her brown ones.

"I'd love nothing more."

* * *

**AN: So this is it. The song Edward composed for Bella in my opinion is 'River Flows In You' by Yiruma. I had already known it before the movie, and I was trully sorry it wasn't the chosen one. Anyway R&R!** **Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Well I finally succeed to post this chapter! I hope you like it!  
**

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

_**

* * *

**_

To be able to sleep and wake up with the love of your life in your arms has to be the most wonderful feeling in the world – to feel whole and safe. Truth to be told, Edward had never such a good night of sleep as this one, in which Bella was in his arms.

He had waked almost an hour ago, but he couldn't find it in himself to wake the angel sleeping next to him. She was so peaceful with a small, graceful smile in her lips. Edward noticed that Bella was a sleep talker. It was endearing. What should probably, was it another woman, annoy him to death, in Bella's case was perfect. Not only she said during her sleep his name and that she loved him – that made him smile; but she also talked about her father. That part of the dream made him very curious. She was thanking him.

It was almost 8.30 am when Bella started to stir. Even though she had gone to bed a little later, and she was tired because of the previous night's events, she woke up really well rested. Sleeping in Edwards arms gave her a sense of comfort and security that she hadn't since she lost her teddy bear when she was four.

She blinked slowly, noticing the first thing the pair of Edward's emerald green piercing eyes. She kept looking at his face, realizing the wide crooked smile in his face.

"Good morning, my love. How was your sleep?" Edward asked quietly. The beauty of Bella, with her eyes still groggily, and half closed, dressed in his pajamas, laying in his bed, was enormous. He wanted to keep her that way until forever.

"Good morning. Best sleep ever," she replied with a drowsy voice that instantly turned him on. "The mattress and the pillows are really good," she finished smirking.

Edward quickly turned them on the bed until he was above her, with almost his whole body pressed against hers. The key word _almost_, he didn't want to scare her so soon. Bella shivered at the position they found themselves in, and at the smirk that graced Edward's perfect features. _That is not good._

"Oh! So the best sleep ever was because of my pillows and mattress. I don't fit in the equation?" His tone was playful. Bella sensing his good mood decided to keep playing the game. She crossed her arms on her chest, and with a defiant look answered him. "No. You don't."

Edward playfully tickled her stomach and sides until she begged him, almost breathless, to stop as she has to pee. Edward laughed loudly. "You should know better than to tease me. Next time will have no mercy."

Bella scowled at him and headed to the bathroom. She took her time and did her morning routine: pee, bath, teeth, and hair. She left the bathroom almost an hour later to find Edward already dressed, and waiting for her sitting in the couch reading the newspaper.

"Love, Alice left some clothes for you on the bed."

"That's thoughtful of her. I didn't remember I had no clothes for today," she quickly picked her clothes and headed to bathroom to dress herself. The outfit Alice pulled together surprised Bella. It was classy and yet very simple.

Bella stepped out of the bathroom and the sound of her heals clicking in the wood floor quickly dragged Edward's attention. He got stunned with what he saw. Of course, he knew Bella was a beautiful woman, attractive, sexy even. However, the reality is that he had never seen her wearing anything, except for last night's gown, that wasn't casual – jeans and t-shirts mainly. However, as she presented herself in front of him wearing a fitted black pencil skirt that reached her knees with a black belt; a white blouse with frills near the buttons and a v-neck; and satin pumps with brilliant craved bows, she was absolutely stunning.

"So do you like?" Bella asked apprehensively, since he hadn't uttered a word yet.

"I… I have… hum… I'm speechless," he stuttered.

His reaction caused Bella to giggle. She wasn't an idiot. She didn't consider herself an attractive woman, yet the amount of attention some men gave her made her realize she must have some appealing for them. She is 1.6 m height, almost 52 kg of weight, therefore making her a slender woman. Her hair is mahogany brown, flowing in disarrayed waves down her back. The plainest thing about her, in her opinion being her chocolate brown eyes – they were too common; although she knew Edward liked them. Therefore, she giggled when she realized she had actually made the Crown Prince of England stutter.

"Why are you giggling?" He asked confused.

"You stuttered. I never thought I would see the day you would be speechless," she kept laughing.

"You always render me speechless. You suck my breath away every time I see you, as you are so gorgeous. That Valentino outfit makes you look even sexier than you already are."

The compliments Edward gave Bella resulted in her blushing. When she looked up Edward was already next to her. He kissed her swiftly in the lips, and took her hand.

"Come on love. You have to eat breakfast. Plus, I'm sure you want to go to the hotel, your brother and his wife must be worried about you."

Bella let him guide her though the halls of the palace. She had never once remembered Emmett and Rosalie. They must be worried about her, even if she was supposed to go to the ball; she said she would keep them posted. As they neared, the dining room Bella's nerves began to resurrect. She had never met the King and Queen yesterday, and she would meet them at the breakfast, after they knew she had slept there at the palace. _Oh God! What would they think?_

Edward sensing the change in her posture, tried to calm her by reassuring her that his parents would love her. They both entered the room quietly, although it wasn't as quiet as Bella whished since the Royal Family quickly noticed them and stood up.

"Good morning mom, dad." Edward said approaching them. "This is my Bella." Edward's eyes glistened with happiness as he introduced is beloved to his parents, and that was a fact that didn't go unnoticed by everyone.

"Good morning son. It's a pleasure to finally meet you Bella," said King Carlisle. The beauty of the woman his son chose stunned him. She was unique.

"Good morning Your Majesty. It is also a pleasure to meet you." Bella replied curtsying. King Carlisle laughed at her speech.

"No sense Bella. You will be part of the family. It's Carlisle please, and you can also cut the formal speech when you're around us." Carlisle rapidly stepped back to let his wife compliment her son's girlfriend, giving her no time to react.

"Bella! It's so nice to finally meet you. You're very beautiful. I am Esme, and please call me that. Welcome here," the Queen quickly hugged Bella, while she blushed.

"Thank you both of you. I'm very glad to be here."

Edward cut the formalities by pulling Bella chair, allowing her to sit at the table. The breakfast occurred without incidents. Bella answered a few questions and was slightly introduced to the agenda of the following days.

* * *

After the breakfast, Bella and Edward decided to go 'visit' Emmett and Rosalie. Bella wanted to tell them the truth before they knew something by the papers. To avoid the attention that a limo would attract, Edward led Bella to the garage. She was stunned by what she saw. There were more than a dozen of cars in there. A silver Maserati, a yellow Lamborghini, two black sleek Mercedes, a midnight blue BMW, a black Volvo SUV, and a black Aston Martin DBS. There were other cars at the bottom of the garage and Bella couldn't identify them, although she was sure they should be just as expensive.

"You have a nice taste for cars. Rose would love to spend her days here." Bella commented still in awe.

"Rose?" Edward was confused.

"Yes. Rosalie or Rose, as she prefers, is a mechanic engineer. She absolutely loves cars. It's her passion."

"And you?"

"Well I love a very fast and discreet sports car," she replied nonchalantly. Edward and Bella hadn't yet to talk about cars and now he was very curious.

"You do? And of these available here what one would you take to go now?" He was studying her face. He was very surprised when she replied so promptly.

"Well, the Maserati GranTurismo would be great, but the windows are not tinted, and that would draw unnecessary attention. The yellow Lamborghini is too obvious. The Volvo SUV is good, but I'm not a SUV girl. The Mercedes and the BMW are 'normal' everyday cars," she had paused.

"So you would choose one of the Mercedes or the BMW?" He was still baffled that she knew every one of the cars that were parked in the front row. She smiled at him.

"Of course not honey. I would choose the Aston Martin DBS. It's sportive, fast, and inconspicuous and the windows are tinted. As it is an English model, there are a few around here so I wouldn't stand too much. Besides, I own one just like that back in Italy, so I would know better how it works," she smirked. Edward kissed her a little too passionately. _It is such a turn on, when your girlfriend knows her way around cars_.

"Good God. You'll be the death of me," he said after letting her go. "But the DBS would be my choice too," he tossed her the keys. Bella looked in bewilderment at Edward, but quickly recovered and got in the car.

The drive to _The Ritz_ was surprisingly quick. Even the drive in the other side of the street wasn't enough to deter Bella. Edward and Bella kept their hands linked through the whole drive. He was sneaking side-glances at her, and it was making funny things to him. That outfit, plus she driving his favorite car was the ultimate turn on. He had to stop thinking that way, or he would meet her brother and wife in a not so good condition.

* * *

They were finally inside the lift when Bella realized Edward posture. He was rigid.

"Are you okay? It's just my brother you know? Not the King and Queen," she tried to joke, and Edward laughed a little.

"Funny," his tone was sarcastic. "I'm not nervous, _per se_, it's just I'm a little uncomfortable," the look on her face was enough for him to see she hadn't understood him. "I'm driving on the way back. You almost killed me…"

"Hey! I didn't drive that fast or reckless!" She quickly interrupted.

"I know love. You almost killed me because of the view?" It got out as more of a question than the affirmation it should be. "You turned me on so much...," he whispered blushing. Bella laughed at him. He was uncomfortable because he would meet her brother in_ that_ condition. _Oh! Poor guy… _

The bell of the lift sang and they both escaped to the hall. Bella reached the door of their suite. She kissed Edward lightly. "It will be okay."

She hadn't even opened the door fully, and Emmett was already embracing her.

"Oh My God, sis! I thought something had happened to you. You didn't pick up you cell phone. Why didn't you come back sooner? And why are you wearing those clothes? But you're hot…" Emmett lifted his head to look at the person he felt behind his sister. There was a guy with a nervous expression. _Maybe he was the guy she liked?_

Bella interrupted Emmett's antics to avoid his crass commentaries.

"Emmet, Rosalie, this is my boyfriend Edward. Edward these are my brother Emmett and his wife Rosalie." Bella finished her introduction and looked at Edward. He was smiling because she called him her boyfriend. And he also was more composed because his previous problem had already disappeared – because of Emmett.

Edward stepped forward to hand shake Emmett and kiss Rose in the cheek. Emmett was a big guy: all muscles, curly brown hair and brown eyes. However, after a meticulous look at him you could see a 'child' trapped in an 'adult' body: he had dimples on his face, and his smile was mischievous and his eyes curious. Edward smiled at him.

"It's very nice to meet you. I'm sorry Bella scared you. It was my fault."

Next Edward looked at Rose. If he had never met Bella, he would say she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was tall, maybe more than 1.8 m height and slender. However, what drawn into her was her face. She had piercing ice blue eyes, and a perfect coiffure blond hair, dropping in large waves down her back.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." Edward stopped his introductory speech because Rosalie was fixated in his face with a very thoughtful look. Emmett realizing the lack of response from his wife nudged her on the ribs.

"Ouch! Emmett! I'm sorry Edward. It's just that your face looks so much like someone I've met before, and I was trying to search for the source. I've never met you before, have I?" Edward smiled. He was about to reply when Bella interrupted him.

"What about we all sit on the couch? I have some things to tell you. Then you may ask the questions you want." She turned to Edward and asked him if he wanted something to drink. After he refused, they both followed hand in hand to the couch. Edward sat and pulled Bella into his lap. She yelped at the gesture because she wasn't expecting it.

"So sis, where the hell have you been? And why are you dressed almost like you're going to work?" Emmett asked quickly.

"Shush Em. Bells said she was going to explain everything, and then you could ask questions." Rose said after slapped him in the head. Emmett rubbed his head and muttered a quiet response. "Bella you may proceed." Rosalie said then.

"Well, as you guys already know I said I met a handsome guy at the palace. This is the guy." She gestured towards Edward, who was smirking. "Then he invited me to the Royal Ball," they both nodded.

_How do I say this? _Bella thought.

"Maybe is best if I introduce you properly…"

Emmett interrupted her. "You already introduced us sis," he pointed.

"Yes, the first name basis. Please let me reformulate. Guys this is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen II, the Crown Prince of England." Edward grinned at the baffled look in Rose and Emmett's faces.

"Holy cow! That's why I knew you face from somewhere…"

"Way to go Bells! You managed to score a prince!"

When he finished Edward was laughing at him. They seemed to be nice people, and they haven't yet curtsied or called him 'Your Highness', which he was grateful.

"Well Emmett, I only discovered his true identity once I was in the car, because the chauffeur asked him 'Where to go Your Highness?'" Bella launched herself then in telling the events of the past day at the end Emmett and Rose were stunned, but she was the first to utter a word.

"You are his fiancée?" Edward chuckled.

"Not yet Rose. I still have to make the request. But that's the general idea."

"You're gonna be the future Queen of England. Wow!" Emmett mused. He suddenly jolted awake. "But Bells you're gonna move here! What about your job, and your so called mission?"

It's not that Emmett wasn't happy about her, but it was getting difficult to believe that she simply would stop searching for their father's murderer. He could never get her to stop doing that, not even after all the guilty speeches.

"I promised Edward I would stop that. Emmett you have to understand that I had nothing that would hold me here," seeing the hurt face of her brother's she quickly emended. "Okay, I have you. However, you have Rose, and I had no one. But now…," she looked again at Edward. "…I have. I love Edward more than I ever thought it could be possible to love someone, and I don't want to lose him, or make him suffer. Therefore, I relinquish that job. I'm sorry," she said finally to Emmett.

"Don't. Don't ever be sorry Bella. I always knew that you missed someone as I had Rosie. That's why I am so glad you found him. He may be a prince… Hell! He could be a homeless guy, I don't care! The truth is that you finally have the sparkle in your eyes. You're happy, I can tell it," he then turned to Edward. "Thank Edward, from the bottom of my heart, thank you."

"You're welcome. I love her too," Edward replied.

At the end of his speech, both Bella and Rosalie were crying. Bella had never heard his brother being so sentimental. She quickly got up from Edward's lap and launched herself at Emmett's hugging him with all the strength she had.

"Thank you Em. I love you," she sobbed.

"I love you too Bells. I'm so happy for you. Dad must be doing happy dances wherever he is because you finally dropped your stubbornness," even though they're both crying, they laughed at Emmett reply.

The rest of the afternoon was spent between making plans and getting to know each other's better. Bella told Rose about Edward's garage, which, in turn made him promise her to let her look at the cars. At the end of the day, all was decided. Bella would stay I England at least one more week than them, because of some Royal duties with Edward. Then she and Edward would fly to Italy, so that she could pack all her things and move definitely here.

When they walked out of the door, with a suitcase of Bella's things, Edward couldn't contain his smile. Her family accepted him. She was moving in to the palace. Everything was wonderful, better than he ever thought was possible.

* * *

**AN: First of al I want to thank the few of you that reviewed my story: it made me so happy! Second: in my blog there are some images of things I pictured to write the story. Just to help visualize. **

**Bye! I Hope to return soon! R&R.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry guys! This is a small chapter, and it's late. But these previous days were hectic: I had two exams (celular dynamics and mathematical analysis. _Yuck!_) and a 3-day congress to attend.** **Sorry! Anyway I hope you'll like it. I also would like to thank all my reviewers and the ones who added my story to alerts! Now, here you go to the story. R&R!**

* * *

**_Chapter 6_**

**_

* * *

_**

The next two days were exhaustive for Bella. Besides her presentation to the media, she had a few and very time-concentrated etiquette classes with Alice and Esme, where she learned the 'normal' behavior that was expected from her, from now on. Truth to his word, Edward completely supported her through the whole time.

Bella was overwhelmed by the amount of things she had to learn: from the hierarchy of English nobility, to the proper way of welcome guests, and the names and history of some other European Royal Families.

Another unexpected thing about the whole situation was the fact that now she was easily recognized in public, and if Edward accompanied her, the quantity of death glares, would reach the sky. Although that was highly annoying, Bella was sympathetic to their feelings: she would do the same if it weren't she.

After the press conference on Monday, Bella's face was all over the papers and magazines. It was completely weird to see herself plastered all over the news. She also received presents at the palace, which was even awful. She didn't know the persons who sent her those, and yet she had to thank them.

It was Thursday afternoon and Bella was sitting on the couch, staring outside. She was thinking how much her life changed in the course of a few days, yet she didn't find it in her to regret it. She was never this happy, even when her parents where together. Edward was the polar star of her existence he guided her.

"Hello Love," Edward replied as he entered the room. He had a meeting that day with some members of the Parliament. He was exhausted. These kinds of meetings were mentally excruciating, and to make matters worse, it was the first whole day that he spent apart from Bella after Saturday.

Sure the time flies. They had only met almost two weeks ago, yet it seemed that he had known her his entire life. In retrospect, this morning, he realized that he could no longer remember how he spent the time before he met her. His memories of before were empty, blurry and confusing. He recognized then that he had never lived before; he just existed, like a shell; and now that he felt complete, he knew it was time to ask her to marry him.

Sure, she already knew that, essentially, she was his fiancée, but he wanted to do the request anyway. The thought of feeling the nerves at the surface of his skin; his hands sweating; the nervousness of asking her; the waiting for her answer; and finally the thrill of hear it. He knew it would never be the same, she had already accepted it, but at least they could live it, as a normal couple would do.

"Hey honey. You're already here." Bella said while she got close to him on the couch. "I missed you." They looked into each other's eyes for a fraction of time and then Edward leaned in and kissed her gently as he had been waiting to do all day. Those luscious lips would always be a temptation. The soft texture, the incredibly aroma, the most amazing color complexity – they weren't pink, but they weren't red either.

"Me too," he managed to say between kisses. After some minutes of some passionate kissing and caresses, they stopped, both breathless.

"How was your day? Did you do anything interesting?" Edward asked Bella when she rested her head in his torso. She hummed quietly against his shirt, inhaling is scent. It was divine. Since she was young, Bella always had the perception that the entire male population shared the same masculine scent. She could never be so wrong. Edward's scent was masculine, yes; but had a hint of… something she couldn't find the words – reverent, that didn't make him smell gross, but appellative; quite attractive actually. She finished her dissertation about Edward's scent, and moved her head so that he could understand perfectly her words, instead of hearing a muffled speech.

"Well, it was actually boring. Your mom and Alice were out the whole day, so I stayed here for the most part reading. Then I went out to the gardens for a walk, and come back to listen some music, and here you are," she smiled. "And yours? Did you sort all the problems the country is facing?" She smirked, knowing very well how frustrating his day had been.

"Don't get me started!" he grunted. "That has to be the worst part of my position, to have to hear those men and women rambling about the same topics every month, to, in the end, never reach an important decision. I hate that part. Sometimes I really wish I could demand them to shut the hell up," he replied, letting the frustrations he pent up during the day resurface. "I need to play some piano. Would you join me?"

He had in extremely necessary need to relax, and the easy way was to sit in the front of his piano, and play his adored compositions, and if he could add the presence of the love of his life in that wood bench, than everything would be great, easier, and quicker.

"Of course," Bella was happy to hear him play. The concentration he applied to the task, and the way his jaw relaxed, adding to the calmness that took part in his facial features; was wonderful to appreciate. In addition, the way his fingers would move in the ivory keys, flowing at the rhythm of the composition. She was so serene, admiring him play that she failed to realize that he had already stopped and was looking at her.

"I love you," he stated passionately before he resumed playing her lullaby. He played the whole song without lifting his eyes from hers, reading the emotion present in it. They ended the moment with a tender kiss, and embraced each other, remaining silent, as words were no long necessary.

* * *

Friday and the weekend passed extremely quickly, and when Bella realized it was already Monday again, and that meant that Edward and Bella would both travel to Naples. Once there she would pack all her stuff, and then, they would return to England.

After enduring the wrath of the pixie during the morning, as she had to pack proper clothes for a future princess, Bella was already exhausted. They said their goodbyes to Esme and Carlisle, Alice and Jasper, and got in the car that was waiting for them. The small trip to Heathrow, took more time than predicted, because of the capital traffic. At the airport, they had the privilege to go into a side entrance, so that the media couldn't spot them.

They were now on their seats, in the first class. The plane had yet to take off, and the airhostesses were already annoying the hell out of Bella: 'Do you need this?'; 'Do you need that?' _Damn_! Was it too much to ask to have a nice and calming trip, cuddling in your boyfriend/fiancée?_ I guess so…_

Edward was chuckling softly as he realized what was happening. Bella was such a wonderful person that even though that the airhostesses were annoying her; she was incapable to ask them to retire.

"What are you laughing at?" She snapped at Edward, which only made him laugh even more.

"Love, just tell them that you won't need her services until the end of the trip; or if you want to, to get the hell out of here!" he finished chuckling again.

"I'm sorry. It's just that… You know I don't like this kind of attention. Was it someone else, they would have only come here once. They are annoying!" she huffed, making Edward smile once more.

"Forget it. Why don't you rest a little? I know Alice tired you, and when we get there we'll go lunch with your brother, so you only rest again at night." Edward calmly questioned as he caressed her hair with his fingers. Bella sighed deeply and whispered an okay before leaned into Edward's torso, closing her eyes.

The whole trip to Naples, Edward looked at Bella as she slept in his arms. He was excited to get to know more about her previous life – where she grew up, her friends, her job. However, at the same time, Edward was anxious, as he was afraid that her return to Italy would, somehow, made her remember of the simplicity of her life there, and arouse in her doubts about her newly made decisions.

He tried to dissipate those thoughts from his mind, as that plane neared Italy, and eventually he fell asleep too. They were both awoke by the sound of the pilot announcing they were getting ready to land.

Once the landed, Edward and Bella got out of their seats, and got ready to exit the plane. At the airport, they got their baggage, and headed out to the parking where a car would be expecting them. The chauffer opened the car door for them and drove them through the streets of Naples, to the restaurant Emmett and Rosalie would meet them for lunch.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

* * *

The driver took Edward and Bella, after the small trip around town, to the restaurant where they would meet Emmett and Rosalie. The restaurant was not what Edward was expecting for someone like Emmett – it was refined and calm. _Did this mean Emmett and Rose would start treating him exactly as he didn't want – royalty?_ The stiffness in Edward's motions was enough so that Bella realized his demeanor.

"What's wrong Edward?" She asked quietly while they're waiting for the hostess to attend the previous couple.

"This is the restaurant they choose? Is too formal…," he whispered at her ear. Even though that wasn't the ideal situation, that whisperer sent a shiver through Bella's body. She was preparing herself to reply Edward, when the hostess saluted them.

"Buongiorno." Bella and Edward turned to the hostess, and Edward cringed when he saw her eyes light up. "Hello Bella! Long time no see... I've missed you," she said enthusiastically. Edward relaxed a little bit, as he realized she hadn't recognized him. It was a good sign.

"Alessia! You look different. Yes, it has been a long time, indeed. Could you please direct us to my brother's table?" Bella gently smiled at her. Alessia was one of the first employees of the restaurant, and although they weren't what you could call good friends, both of them always get along well. Alessia realizing Bella was not alone, made a quick appraising of Edward, fortunately not realizing who he was.

"Of course, Bella," she left her podium and guided them through the restaurant. "Rosalie is already here, she's with Emmett. Please sit down, that I'll call them for you." She swiftly left them at the most recondite table from the restaurant. Finally alone Edward, used the time to continue his previous conversation with Bella.

"Love, why such a formal restaurant? And what does she means with: 'Rosalie is already here, she's with Emmett.'?" Bella chuckled when she saw the confusion in his eyes. She had completely forgotten to mention this small detail to Edward.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you. This is Emmett's restaurant."

"Emmett's? Funny I would never imagine him as a restaurant owner…" Edward mused.

"Really? Why?" Bella was curious about his first assumptions about Emmett.

"Well, first he seems more a sports guy, you know, athlete, or maybe a personal trainer. Second, he doesn't seem a business person; he is a little… childish, maybe?" Bella nodded. Edward was good at judging characters.

"Yeah, he really loves sports, and he's in fact a childish person, but food is his ultimate passion. He loves to eat, so it kind of makes sense that he has a restaurant," she paused for a while, and took a sip from the water Alessia sent to the table. "He grew that love for cooking after mom and dad divorced, and we stayed with dad, and the maid – Maddalena. When the divorce happened, Emmett was 11, and until he was 15, he usually spent most of his nights in the kitchen talking to Lena, and she was the one who taught him how to cook. When she died, Charlie never replaced her because Emmett refused, and because he said no one would ever be a good cook as Maddalena was – he took her job. The love for cooking grew on him, and after high school, he attended a cooking school in Rome. When he graduated, dad helped him to open this restaurant, and he loves it."

"Thank you," Edward was baffled by this little information about Emmett, he would never guess it. "So that's why the restaurant is called 'La Maddalena'?"

"Yes," before Bella could say anything else, Emmett and Rosalie approached them.

"Little sis! Eddie!" Bella laughed at her brother compliment, while Edward grimaced. He really hated that nickname. He quickly stood up and extended his hand to Emmett.

"Hello Emmet! Please don't call me that name again. I really hate it. By the way, you have a nice place here. Hello Rosalie," Rosalie exchanged pleasantries with Edward, and returned to her talk with Bella.

"What? Eddie?" He questioned, while shaking his hand. When Edward nodded, he made a pout. "Please…" Edward shook his head solemnly, and then shivered at the mischievous glint that formed in Emmett's eyes. "If you don't let me call you that, I promise you I start to call you 'Your Highness'!" He shouted loud, picking the interest of some of his clients.

"Shhh. Don't you dare!" Edward growled. Emmett burst into tears while laughing at Edward. "Please!" This time was his time to beg. He couldn't let that happen.

Emmett raised his hands in the air, in a peace offer. "Ok, ok. I won't do it...," after Edward's sigh of relief, Emmett added whispering at his ear, "Most of the time."

Edward huffed at his stubbornness, as Rose and Bella were laughing at their exchange. Bella had to teach Edward the best way to behave next to Emmett, and that means if he did something Edward didn't like, better suck it up, and shut about it, or Emmett would purposely do it as many times as possible.

"Well man… Sorry about that, I was just messing with you. So you like the place?" Emmett started assuming a more business behavior. Edward chuckled at his transformation.

"No problem. Yeah. The place is good, calm and it's also a little sophisticated, so is good to more formal dinners."

"True. Do you want to eat already?" Emmett asked rubbing his hands, and assuming once again a playful behavior. He was excited to know Edward opinion about his food and since Edward was a Prince, and therefore used to eat the world most famous menus; his opinion was one of extreme importance for his ego, mainly. Edward quickly glanced at Bella, who nodded. She was starving so she was ready to eat her brother's culinary delights. She missed them.

Emmett swiftly disappeared and before any of them could start a nice conversation, he was back with both hands full of trays. A young waitress come after, bringing a bottle of red wine, and some bread. Edward was entranced by the smell emanating from the food, and he barely registered Emmett dismissal of the waitress. Actually, until the moment he hadn't realized he was so hungry. After Emmett sited on his chair he decided to explain what the dishes in the table were.

"So Edward, I made some of the typical dishes from Italy. I hope you like it," Edward, who then hummed in appreciation, interrupted him. He was certain he would like, just the smell was doing wonders to his stomach. "For antipasti you have _Bruschetta_ and _Insalata_ _Caprese_," he said signaling the dishes. "Here is the bread: _Ciabatta_. For the main course, we'll have _Mushroom Ravioli_ – Bella's favorite, and _Pollo alla Cacciatora_. Finally for desert the famous _Tiramisu _and _Stracciatella Gelato_," he paused and grinned at Edward's expression. "Now, eat," demanded Emmett.

No more commands were necessary, as Edward quickly started to serve himself. The food seemed all so good, and the smell… _Hum_… made him even more famished. He took a piece of _Bruschetta_ to his mouth and moaned at the flavor – it was rich, exquisite. The tomato in the sauce was expertly cut in small and thin pieces; and the _mozzarella_ cheese perfectly melted. The oregano blended with the cheese gave the special touch to the dish. From the other side of the table Emmett grinned, as if he had won the lottery. He was extremely satisfied that Edward liked his food, yet he had to ask for confirmation.

"Do you like it?"

"If I like?" _Hum_… Edward moaned again. He decided now was the best time to payback for the Eddie thing. "No," when he saw the sad look on Emmett's face, and the glare from Bella, he quickly forgot the game. "I love it! It's really good. I was just kidding…," Emmett glared playfully at him and muttered something along the lines of 'royal sneaky bastard'. Edward laughed and resumed eating such delicacy.

The lunch was great, in the end Edward made his critical analysis to Emmett, who was delighted by the appraise he gave to his cooking skills. To Edward's the lunch was tremendous, not only because of the exquisite food Emmett cooked, but also because he managed to have lunch in a public place without being interrupted or watched the whole time – and that was a real treat.

After lunch, Edward, Bella, and Rosalie went to visit her garage. It was just at the end of the street. During the meal, her profession was one of the things they discussed, and Edward was quite excited to see Rosalie in her 'natural habitat'. It was still a little weird to think of her as a mechanic engineer – as she had the looks of a model; but he had no doubt as she spoke about her job, that she loved it.

The shop was small; it could fit three, maximum four cars at the same time inside. Rose introduced him her only employee – Giuliani. The shop, although small, had all the necessary equipment; and was very well organized. That made Edward chuckle as it seemed that no one used the instruments to work with. Rosalie, a little baffled by his laugh, asked him what the matter was.

"It just the shop is so organized, it almost seems that no one works here, like everything is just to see, and not touch or use," Rosalie laughed too.

"True… but I like to keep things organized. Besides, the good image it offers to the client, it also makes easy to find everything you need here, without losing too much time, since each equipment is always kept in the same place," Edward nodded in agreement.

After the quick visit to the shop, Bella and Edward decided it was time to rest, as they were both tired from the trip, and a little jet lagged. The driver took them to Bella's house.

Bella was a little nervous to show Edward her place. He was so used to stay in the Palace, or in five star hotels, that she was afraid of what he would think about her small apartment. She slowly opened the door, and got in. She took a step into her living room and breathed deeply, it was good to be home. Edward was still at the door observing her, and when she breathed, all of his fears come crashing down: 'What if she didn't want to go back with him?' 'Would she be prepared to change her life radically?' He was terrified that she could change her mind, but for the sake of their small trip, and also his own mind, he decided to try to drown those thoughts.

Bella turned around just in time to see Edward's mask reappear. She looked at him and smiled.

"This is my humble apartment. Here is the living room and also the kitchen," she grabbed his hand and pulled him through the hallway. Then she pointed to a door at right and opened it. "This is the office," after Edward gave a small look she pulled him again. This time she stopped, and looked at him before speaking. "This is my room," and proceed to open the door.

Edward stepped into her room. It wasn't as small as he pictured, although compared to his room where he could fit a piano, a shelf of CD's and books, a king size bed, a fire place and a couch; this room was extremely small. However, he couldn't find it in him to dislike it. Yes, it could be small, but it was all Bella. From the color of the walls – one wall painted in midnight blue, another in cerulean, and the other two in light blue; to her bed - that was a queen size canopy white, with a midnight blue quilt. All the other furniture was in white, and one of the walls was full with an assortment of different picture frames. The opposite wall had a small bookshelf, and next to it were two doors. When Bella saw Edward looking at them, she explained those were the bathroom and closet door, respectively.

They exited her room and returned to the living room/kitchen. Bella dragged Edward to the couch and she didn't need to ask, as her face, clearly show what she wanted to know. Edward smiled.

"Love, your apartment is very you. Small, cozy – it's like home here. I like it – a lot actually," Bella smiled at him, and engulfed him in a hug, which after a calculated move allowed becoming a kiss – a very hot, passionate, searing kiss. At the moment, Edward wanted nothing more than to drag her to her bed and make passionate love with her, but he couldn't do it. Not only she was extremely tired, but also he didn't want both of theirs first time to be driven exclusively by lust. He expected to do it still in Italy, but after he proposed. That would be a wonderful time, or at least that's what he thought.

Edward was capable of stop Bella's advances. The look of rejection on her face mad him cringe internally. He swiftly cradled her face in his hands, and after a quick kiss tried to reassure her.

"Bella, I love you. You know I do, but I want our first time to be sweet, durable, and passionate. Right now, we are both driven by lust, and I don't want that. I want it more than anything, but not this way on our first time. Ok?" He kissed her again, and his spirits lifted when he saw the look of concern and rejection swept from her face.

"Ok. Sorry… it's just instinctive. I know you love me. I love you too, so much, but I can't help myself to not attack you, or to feel that way when you pulled away."

"I know my love, I know," Edward kissed her again to reassure her of his feelings, and then he placed his head above hers, as she leaned against his torso. After a little while Bella yawned, and lifted her head, looking into Edward's emerald eyes.

"Maybe we should go to bed? We both need rest," Edward lifted her, and carried her bridal style to her room. Then he placed her on the side of the bed, and went to the living room to pick their luggage. When he returned to the bedroom, his Bella was already out, lying across the bed. He chuckled at her. He proceeded to place her quietly on her side, removing her shoes, and after got rid of his too, he climbed into bed, next to her.

His final thoughts about the day were of hope for the new day that was to come and happiness that she would be completely his by the end of tomorrow.

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked the chapter. If Edward doesn't change his mind until then, next chapter should be the proposal, and maybe some lemons. =) **

**I'll try to post it this week, but don't be mad with me if I can't do it. **

**I'd also like to thank all of you. My story has already 1000 visitors, although I'm quite sad it only has 12 reviews. I'd love to hear more about your opinions and next time! **

**Catarina  
**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8

* * *

**_

Bella woke the next morning to see Edward still sound asleep by her side. She then remembered their previous night. She couldn't deny that when Edward pulled away from her, it hurt, and it hurt badly. However, when he explained her of his reasoning, she couldn't also deny that he was right, as always. Their first time should be special.

Bella looked at her clock to see it was still too early – 5:30 am. She snuggled against Edward, and promptly fell asleep again. The next time she woke up, she was alone in bed. She realized that, as she tried to cuddle into Edward one more time, but only found an empty bed. She sat quickly on the bed, and threw her legs to the floor. After her morning routine, she dragged herself to the kitchen to find a wonderful view: Edward in his boxers, naked torso, and a cloth over the shoulder, busy in her kitchen.

"Good morning love," he greeted, as soon as he saw her ogling him from across the room. Bella blushed a dozen shades of red, and went to greet him properly. After the kiss, she quickly detached from him, and sat on the barstool.

"Good morning to you too," then she smirked. "I didn't know 'Your Highness' was able to cook…," Edward grinned at her playful banter.

"Of course I am, my love. And you'll taste the world's most tasty chocolate chip pancakes," he said, draping an arm around her waist and stealing another kiss.

"We'll see," Bella stood up and joined Edward next to the stove. She leaned against his back, and started to rub his chest. Edward moaned. Her hands were making his hormones go crazy. Thankfully or not – as he really wanted Bella to keep her ministrations, the pancakes were ready. He turned around with the plate of pancakes and after kissing her; they both sit at the kitchen island and ate breakfast.

As Edward said, Bella had never tasted such wonderful pancakes. They were delicious – soft, creamy and once on the mouth they completely disintegrated. Although her moans of satisfaction were making Edward completely crazy, his ego was huge, as he was capable of cause those reactions in her just with breakfast.

After Bella put the dishes on the dishwasher, they decided to get ready for their day of sightseeing. Bella was anxious to show Edward everything about the city where she always lived. They had so much to see in such little time, as Edward requested they had to be back at the house at 6 pm. _What's the point?_ Bella couldn't really say, because Edward was being very secretive about his reasons, and although Bella usually didn't like surprises, it was a surprise from Edward, so she would shut about it and let the boy do his thing.

They started their day in _Piazza del Plebiscito_. It was a huge semicircular city square from the 19th century. It had two equestrian statues in the middle; and the _Church of San Francesco di Paola _enclosed the piazza on one side, and on the other, the Royal Palace. It was the first point where most of the tourists went, and it was impressive. They took some pictures in front of the monuments.

After that, Bella and Edward went to _Castel Dell'Ovo_. It was a small castle located in the gulf of Naples, which primal construction dated from 6th century BC. In there, some English tourists recognized Edward, but apart from some pictures, they didn't bother them much. The Cathedral of Naples was their next stop. It was huge.

As a request from Emmett, Edward and Bella returned to 'La Maddalena' for lunch. Once again, Emmett presented them with a plethora of dishes directly from heaven. They were eating when Edward, after a long sip of water interrupted the conversation.

"Emmett, I won't eat here anymore until the end of our stay in Italy," he stated calmly. The sad look in Emmett's face almost rivaled the one of astonishment on Bella's, and before either of them could say anything else, Edward finished his sentence. "If I continue to eat here I'll gain a few pounds until the end of the week. I've never eaten so much!" The two siblings breathed a sigh of relief, and of course, Emmett had to make one of his finest remarks.

"Well, Eddie," ensured smirk from Emmett, and grimace from Edward. "It's not my fault that you don't do exercise," As Edward was readying to interrupt him, he finished. "I know you're a busy person, but you can always make bed exercises…," he waggled his eyebrows. Edward quickly spitted his drink, and Bella blushed a dozen shades of red.

"Emmett!" Bella admonished.

"What?" He faked innocence. Bella just shook her head and the three of them forgot the incident.

After lunch, Edward and Bella decided to visit the art gallery in _Palazzo Capodimonte_. The art gallery featured works from the 13th to the 18th century including major works by Raphael, Caravaggio, El Greco and many others. Adjacent to the palace, was the famous Capodimonte Porcelain Factory, which they also visited.

By the end of those visits, it were already 5.30 in the afternoon, and as Edward wanted them to be at home at 6 pm, they decided to eat a little something at one of the small _caffés_ near the Palace.

When they got home Edward had yet to tell Bella what they would be doing, and the more she tried, the less he said. She eventually gave up and asked him what to do. His cryptic response was "Go to the bedroom love, and you'll know what to do."

Bella huffed, and crossed her arms before turning around and entering her bedroom. In the living room, Edward chuckled.

"It's not funny!" Her muffled response came from across the hallway.

"Sure it is!" Edward replied, still chuckling at his love childishness.

Once she retreated to her room, the nervous feelings inside of Edward all came to the surface. _Would she like his surprise? Would it be too much?_ Emmett and Rosalie both assured him that she would love it; and the truth is that if Edward could forget those fears for a moment he could certainly see that she would love it, too. He had thought of everything – from her favorite place, to her favorite hobby, and finally, her delicate yet simple taste.

He had been there sitting for almost an hour, so he decided it was time to get ready himself. He took a shower and dressed his tuxedo; and after that returned to the living room, where he picked a glass of whiskey to help calm his nerves. He didn't have to wait too much for Bella, and when he saw her, once again, she astounded him.

* * *

"Sure it is!" Edward replied, still chuckling at me.

She opened the door to her room to find Rosalie there, sited on her chair. Rosalie immediately smiled at Bella, and got up to hug her.

"I've missed you sis. Sorry I couldn't go to lunch today."

"I've missed you too. Not problem about that," Rosalie directed her to the bathroom door. "So what are you doing here?" Although she asked, Bella already had the slightest idea that Edward had something to do with it; and unfortunately, Rosalie wouldn't be the one to disclose anything to her.

"I've come to help you get ready for tonight."

"What's going on tonight?" Bella tried to fish for information, but Rosalie knowing how she was, just smiled, and demanded that she took a quick bath. Bella, being stubborn on purpose, took her time on the shower, massaging her skin carefully. She also shaved her legs, as she had no idea what kind of clothes Rosalie had for her. She exited the shower and wrapped a towel around her head, and dressed one of her fluffy bathrobes. When Bella returned to the room, Rosalie was busy displaying makeup and other products on her vanity. 

"Thank God you're finished. Come on. We have a lot to do in such short time," Rosalie pushed her against the chair and removed the towel from her head. She started by doing Bella's hair. The result was pretty simple yet sophisticated, as Rosalie enhanced Bella's already existent soft curls, into perfect ones, and then proceeded to open the curls, creating a huge mass of them. In the makeup Rosalie opted for a simple one, just enough to improved Bella's beautiful features.

After Rosalie finished she asked Bella to put on the clothes that were over the bed. Bella was quite surprised to see a cocktail dress and black lingerie set on the bed, but she complied with Rosalie's requests. The lingerie was all black lace, composed by a strapless bra and a thong. The dress was beautiful. It was a Diane von Furstenberg strapless teal silk-chiffon dress, with a black lace trim. Bella was immediately in love with it.

"Where did you get this dress, Rose? It's beautiful!" Bella said while she turned around so that Rosalie could zip up the dress.

"I didn't. Edward gave it to me, so he must be the one who bought it," Bella was perplexed by this revelation: not only he bought her a dress; but also he was capable of choosing something she liked. Certainly, he must have had Alice's help. Bella finished putting the Valentino black lace shoes and turned again to look at the mirror, as she heard a quiet gasp behind her. Rosalie was looking at her flabbergasted. Rosalie smiled once more, and raised her hand to reach at a jewelry box that was on the vanity.

"Bella, Edward gave me this too," she extended her hand to Bella. Bella didn't want to believe the length of everything he had already did for this evening, and yet she didn't knew exactly what the evening entailed. The jewelry box had a pair of diamond earrings inside, as well as a simple platinum and diamond bracelet. As Bella put those on, she could only thought they were borrowed and not for her, but this was Edward, so probably these were really for her.

Rosalie grinned when Bella was finished. She was beautiful. The combination of that dress, jewelry and the luminosity of her skin from such happiness, made an incredible set. She stepped next to Bella and hugged her.

"Happy birthday, Bella. You're really beautiful," she whispered. Bella gasped. She had completely forgotten it was her birthday, since it isn't one of her favorite dates to celebrate.

"Rose, did you tell Edward it was my birthday today?" Right now, it was the only credible excuse for this evening.

"No, and I don't know if he does know. At least he never mentioned it when he asked my help to get you ready," and at the sight of Bella's puppy eyes she finished, "And no, I won't tell you what I know. Goodbye Bella, don't worry about anything. I'll clean and close everything."

Bella frowned slightly and kissed Rosalie's cheek. "Thank you Rose. See you soon."

She exited her room and went to the living room to see the most wonderful view: Edward in a tuxedo. He was sitting in one of the bar stools, drinking whiskey. When he realized Bella was in the room he was astounded – the dress he and Alice picked, with the combination of her shoes and jewelry – it made him speechless. She was divine.

Edward placed his glass on the kitchen island, and got up, making his way towards her. Bella was still there, in the same position, smiling at him. She had already seen him in a tuxedo before – at the ball – but that sight was glorious, and she couldn't find the strength to look away. When Edward saw her blushing, he chuckled, and that sound broke Bella's gaze. She blushed even more and whispered. "Hey."

"Hey. You look perfect," Edward smiled.

He approached her even more and kissed her deeply. When they were both breathless, Edward grabbed her hand and guided her outside the apartment, to the black, sleek car that was already waiting for them outside. Bella got in the car still slightly dazzled, and the whole trip to nowhere passed in the blink of an eye.

When the car stopped, Bella broke out of her stupor. Edward was the first to get out, and he helped her to exit the car. When Bella realized where she was, her mind couldn't be more confused. _Why was she dressed like this to visit the garden? _She looked at Edward for some kind of explanation, but he only smiled, revealing nothing at all. Bella was completely intrigued as why they were outside _Villa Comunalle_, one of the city gardens, and the one who happened to be her favorite, just near the ocean. Edward kept smiling as he guided her to the place where everything had been set up by his requests.

It was a difficult scenario to accomplish, but with Emmett and Rosalie's help, he did, and he knew that it was the best place to propose her. This place was where she would go, at the weekends, with her father; and still went there when she wanted some time alone with her thoughts. With lots and lots of insistence and persuasion, he accomplished that the city closed the garden to the public during the whole day, so that they could prepare it for the evening.

They were getting near the gazebo where Emmett had set a romantic dinner for them. Edward realized instantly when Bella saw the table under the gazebo, because she stopped dead on her tracks. Her mouth was opening and closing like a fish, which made Edward chuckle lightly.

"H-how? Why?" She stuttered.

"How? You really don't need to know. Why? Because I wanted to surprise you, love," he kissed her again and wrapped an arm around her waist as they finished the trajectory. Bella was speechless with the view in front of her. This was the same place where her dad and she would come almost every weekend to talk, or just be side by side, looking at the ocean… and yet it didn't seem the same place.

Besides the table in the middle of the gazebo, the top of it was full of fairy white lights, the columns were decorated with white flowers, and a small stereo was playing classic music. When they stepped into the gazebo, Bella saw Violetta there. She was one of Emmett's employees, and that explained the weird exchange between Edward and Emmett at the end of lunch, when Emmett said goodbye to Edward and he winked in return.

Bella looked at Edward who was studying her. She smiled at him.

"Thank you Edward. It's a wonderful surprise."

"I'm glad you like it, but disappointed if you think this is it," he smiled and pulled her chair, inviting her to sit. She did, and swiftly he turned around and sat in front of her. The dinner was served, and they were both so intoxicated by their love and adoration, that failed to realize the time passing so quickly. When Edward finished his desert, he stood up and grabbed a package that was on the table near the stereo.

He picked it and returned next to Bella, who was admiring his movements. He offered her the package, which consisted on a wrapped up present. Bella glared briefly at him, and punched him on the arm.

"You knew! Here I was completely happy, thinking no one remembered my birthday and you knew!" Edward laughed loud, and kissed her head.

"Yes, I knew. Now, come on, open it," Bella eyes shifted again to the present.

"Edward this is too much. You already brought the dress, and the jewelry. You also organized this wonderful dinner, which I really don't want to know what you did, to get the garden just for us," Edward placed both of his hands on her face and gently forced it to move, until she was looking at him in the eyes.

"Love, if you must know the present is not too much, in fact I'm a little afraid you're going to punch me again. The dress was Alice's present, the jewelry my mom's, and this nice dinner your brother's. So please just open the present and stop being difficult," Bella kissed him quickly and tore the paper. When she saw the present, Edward's fears became reality as she punched his arm, hard, but Edward was laughing once again.

"It's not funny. You brought me a present to mock me!"

"I'm sorry love; I assure you, that was not my idea. I just tried to give you something useful, that I knew you would love at the same time. Since you love to read, and hopefully you'll become a Princess, that was really the ideal present," when he finished Bella was laughing too. Edward was amazing. The present he gave her was one of the Princess Diaries books – Princess Lessons, by Meg Cabot. _Ironic, huh?_ After the laugh died, Edward kissed Bella chastely and addressed at her again.

"Will you please open it in the first blank page? I wrote something there for you," Bella muttered a small okay, and opened the book. She stared at the first page; the one it is usually blank, realizing it was almost complete with Edward's sublime script. As she read what was written, the tears started to leak in her eyes.

_"Mia Bella Principessa,_

_Since the first day I saw you, quietly muttering in the halls of the palace, I knew without a doubt that you belonged there. I never believed in love at first sight, but in retrospect, I instantly knew you were the one I longed to have by my side, as soon as my eyes focused on your beautiful chocolate ones. You brought the light and bright to my monochromatic life; you gave me the reason to believe in love, to hope and to cherish._

_I love you so much._

_I know I've only met you a short time ago, but the years I've lived before ceased to exist, as I only see you now. You are my future. In my mind, it is almost as if I've known you my whole life. You're not only my best friend, but also my love, my soul mate – my everything._

_You are the true love I have waited my whole life to wrap myself in and I promise to love you until the end of my days._

_Will you marry me?_

_Eternally yours,_

_Edward Cullen"_

Bella raised her head to find Edward down on one knee, with a black velvet box in his hand. He smiled her favorite crooked grin.

"Will you marry me, _Mia Bella Principessa_?" He asked without lifting his eyes from hers.

Bella excitedly put her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. "Yes!" she sang. They kissed again, and again, and again; and after God knows how much time, and how many kisses, they both got up. Edward placed the ring in her left hand. It was a simple platinum ring, with small details engraved, and a single diamond. Bella looked at it delighted. He had chosen well –simple, sophisticated, and timeless. He then, picked Bella bridal style, and took her through the garden, to the car that was waiting for them, kissing her almost every time he took a step forward.

* * *

**AN: I got to update soon! I was so inspired that couldn't stop writing. I know I promised some lemons, but the chapter was already too big. They'll be in the next one. **

**Once again a great thanks to the ones who reviewed my story. You make me happy! **

**Until next time! Happy Halloween! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey guys. I'm already back. You're in for a real treat: 3 chapters in one week! Here comes the chapter:**

_**

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

**_

The car ride until home was filled with kisses, caresses, and adoring stares. Soon then they thought, the car arrived Bella's house, and very quickly, at an almost inhuman speed, Edward got off the car, and helped Bella to get out, too. They reached the front of the building quickly, still embracing each other.

Edward patiently waited for Bella to open her door, but because of her anxiety, her hands were trembling and she couldn't place the key in the proper place. Edward chuckled and took the key away from her, doing the job himself. As soon as the front door closed, Bella found herself pressed against it, her neck being ravished by Edward. She moaned because of his ministrations, which were driving her mad.

Her hand shot up to his hair, and with some insistence, she was capable of drag his head until his mouth was on hers. Immediately her tongue was brushing against his. Bella sucked his velvety warm tongue into her mouth, earning a very loud moan from Edward. Realizing his pent up feelings for Bella were driving him insane early then he thought, Edward picked Bella and led her to the bedroom, placing her gently on the side of the bed.

Leaving her luscious, perfect lips, Edward picked one of Bella's legs, taking her shoes off, and starting at the big toe he kissed her thoroughly until he reached her mid thighs, where the dress began, leaving Bella panting for more.

"Edward…," she whispered.

Once more Bella captured his face and guided him until her lips, enjoying the feeling of his taste in her mouth – mint and Edward. Releasing his face, Bella started to take off his tuxedo, undoing the tie and some of the shirt's buttons, until she completely lose it and ripped the rest off, making buttons fall to the floor. Edward widened his eyes and laughed at her, but the renewed wave of lust that rushed through him, made him stop the laugh and attack her creamy collarbone this time. He was sucking, nipping, and licking feverously, and the moans, whimpers and other similar sounds that left Bella's mouth only made him ache more and more for her.

"Bella," he groaned, "I love the small sounds that escape your lips when mine touch your skin."

After some exploration of Edward's chest, Bella's hands made their way down. She clutched his belt, unclasping it, and swiftly unbuttoned his trousers. To help Bella's task, Edward lifted from his knee position, standing up again, and pulling Bella with him. His trousers immediately slid to the floor, and he stepped out of them, staying just in his boxers.

Bella did a quick analysis of Edward's body, before attached her lips with is nipples, which resulted in very loud moans from him.

"Oh… Bella!"

As Edward, unzipped Bella's dress, he couldn't stop thinking how much this woman could drive him insane just with her touch. Edward was by no means, what could be called a player. He had his small share of women – 4 to be exact, but he had never found one who could do so much with such few attempts.

Edward's eyes instantly widened and darkened when Bella's dress fell to the floor. The lingerie she was wearing was sinful: black translucent lace in the form of a strapless bra, and… he groaned as he placed his hands on her perky ass – a thong.

"Bella… it's sinful," he muttered while kissing her body, as he felt his penis twitch with the sight. Bella's face lit up in a mischievous grin as she felt his reaction to her lingerie. She looked up to see his hooded eyes, and supporting herself in her toes, she lifted until her lips were devouring his once more.

Edward expertly unclasped her bra, which allowed him to stare at her magnificent breasts. He quickly dropped his head and attached his mouth to her right breast sucking it, nibbling and licking. His ministrations almost took Bella through the edge. Carefully, Edward pushed Bella until she was lying beneath him on the bed. He got on his knees, and started kissing her from her head to toes – literally, skipping the place Bella desired the most. He grasped his hands on her hips, and before removing her panties looked at her beautiful and deep brown orbs. Bella nodded without breaking the connection between their stares.

Painfully slowly, for Bella, Edward's hands removed the small scrap of fabric, leaving her there bare in front of him. His eyes examined her body from one tip to another.

"You're so beautiful," he offered her a heated kiss. "Perfect," he finished, making Bella's heart skip a few beats.

His lips then descended to the Promised Land. Edward wanted to taste her, as he already could smell her arousal. His hands were doing wonders to Bella's body, as he slipped his fingers between her lower lips.

"Oh Bella… so wet…," he said hoarsely.

If she didn't know better she would believe her body was just suffering from some kind of shock, as all her nervous terminations were 100% awaked, presenting her with an immensurable amount of pleasure. However, nothing she ever felt before, would prepare Bella for the moment when Edward's tongue licked her clitoris.

"Oh God!" She screamed. Instantly feeling embarrassed she clamped a hand over mouth. Edward chuckled.

"Love, it's not God – it's Edward," he chuckled and continued his ministrations, but after a little while he realized Bella wasn't emitting any sounds. He looked up to see her with both hands clamped above her mouth. Edward lifted himself and removed her hands from her mouth.

"Love, I want you to scream. I want everybody in this building to know the things I make you sense. Don't be ashamed. Please," he kissed her mouth, allowing Bella to taste herself in his mouth. She groaned loudly at her taste on him, and instantly blushed, preparing herself to raise her hand to clamp against the mouth once more. Edward shook his head stopping her hand, glaring at her. Strangely enough, the combination of her taste in Edward's lips and his glare only turned her on more; and as soon as he returned to his previous task Bella completely lost it.

She orgasmed with a strength she never thought was possible. She got the whole package – the fireworks, the complete spectrum of lights, the seizure that ran through her body – making her toes curl, and the screams of delight that she couldn't find in herself the power to muffle.

Edward kept his work until she came down from the high. When she returned to herself, he lifted himself again and kissed her mouth forcefully, while situated between her legs. His eyes bore once more into hers, asking for confirmation and Bella nodded again. He placed the tip of his penis in contact with her round and now extremely sensible clitoris.

"I'm sorry love. It will certainly hurt," he then pushed determinably through her until he reached the hymen. He moaned as he felt her insides, as Bella was trying to adjust herself to the stretching he caused. He gave them both some time to readjust – to him because finally being inside her was everything he could never imagine, so he had to calm himself; and to her because, well he was very… endowed. He looked at Bella in the eyes before pushed the last little bit.

Bella whimpered in pain and a tear leaked her eye. Edward kissed it, and her mouth trying to make her forget the pain and whispering apologies and sweet nothings at her ear; while at the same time tried to remain immobile to prevent hurt her further. When the pain inside her started to vanish and began to be replaced by pleasure, Bella moved her hips against Edward's.

He started then to move within her. Their moans of pleasure filled the room, mixed with the sounds of their skin moving alongside with each other's. During the whole act, Edward kept whispering her how much he loved her, and other compliments to her, without however break their eye contact. He smiled like a Cheshire, when Bella's pleasurable sounds started to rise in volume, and soon he felt her start to clamp around him, taking him through the edge as well. He kept moving until both their orgasms died, collapsing above her in the end.

Without removing himself from inside her, Edward turned both on the bed until he was on his back, with Bella lying on top of him. They were both quiet awaiting their breaths to return to normal.

"It was… wow," Edward whispered after sometime. His affirmation made Bella release a breath, she didn't know was holding. She was afraid the sex wasn't anything extraordinaire for Edward. She knew he had already been with other women, so she was afraid that sex with her didn't reach his expectations.

"Really?" She questioned brightly. Edward turned his head to look at her face.

"Yes. The most incredible sexual experience I've ever had. Nothing will ever compare to this. Was it not good for you? Sorry it hurt," he muttered then. Even if this was the most unbelievable experience of his life, he couldn't not to feel bad, as he had hurt his beloved.

"No!" Bella shouted. "Sorry," she muttered at her sudden outburst. "It was… everything was hoping for. I never thought it could be this good… extraordinaire. And please don't blame yourself, someone had to do it – and I'm glad it was you, than someone else."

She moved a little to kiss Edward, and her movements cause his member to stir again. Bella felt Edward's penis harden inside her, and resumed the foreplay. She was a little sore, but she wanted to repeat, this time without the pain form the first time. Soon they started a heavy make out session, and Edward started to move again inside Bella. This time she was a little impatient and eager, and soon her commands could be heard within the room.

"Harder. Faster." Edward complied with each request, and not long before they were both reaching another incredible orgasm. Edward grunted her name as we came, while Bella sighed of ecstasy when she felt the heat of his seed in her. This time Edward removed himself from Bella, and they both cuddled into each other's arms, with the energy to mutter only 'I love you' before both fell asleep.

* * *

**AN: I Hope you'll liked the chapter. It was the first time I wrote somthing like this, so constructive reviews are always apreciated. **

**I want, once more, to thank my reviewers. I'm so happy - the story had as much reviews for the last chapter as it had for all the others!  
**

**Until next time! **

**Catarina**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

* * *

The next day, they spent it in bed – loving, whispering, and caressing each other. Bella enjoyed each time better than the previous – every new climax was longer and powerful than the others. The way Edward's hands traced her body carefully when they made love, to the time it was only a frenzied rustle of the clothes – and the bed sheets – leaving their bodies when they fucked. Yes! It was no longer they were only guided by the love they felt for each other, to make sweet love all night, and day long; but also the raw lust that resulted from their interaction with each other's bodies. Bella was also finally realizing why his brother and sister ditched her so easily times and times before. She was new to these carnal pleasures, but she couldn't find it in her to regret. She would only be Edward's and Edward's only.

On the other end, Edward was still awestruck how this woman could get so many different reactions from him, without most of the times even trying. The simplicity of each one of her moves, her nervous traits – like the bite of her bottom lip, when she is thinking about something; or the way she talks all night long about the things she experienced during the day; or even the way her subconscious begs for him during the night – the sounds she does while sleeping. Edward was fascinated by her beauty, entranced by her psyche, and completely addicted by her body.

_Oh her body! _It was addictive like a drug that Edward was by no means capable of withdraws. The sweet love they made was fantastic, but the sex that resulted by the frantic want, was consuming, extraordinary, and much more than words could tell. She was a match for him made in heaven – her skin was the smoother he ever touched; her scent the most exquisite he ever smelled; and body the most tantalizing and sculptured he ever felt with his hands. However, what was the most exciting thing of all? She was his – to love, to marry, to cherish, forever.

* * *

On Friday, although against their will, they both left Bella's house, as Emmett and Rosalie were waiting them for lunch. As soon as they put a foot inside the restaurant, Emmett smile was goofy, which was enough for Rosalie to slap him in the back of his head. Emmett smile didn't falter as he rubbed his head.

Although, as a brother, was hard for him to see his little sister grew up, he was also happy for her, as she had finally found what she was missing in her life – the love and companionship that only Edward could provide her. It was so good to see her face glowing with happiness and love.

Emmett quickly stood up as they reached their table.

"Oh sis! You look so happy!" He was whispering at her ear while he hugged her. From the corner of his eye, he saw both Edward and Rosalie admiring them with the widest smiles he had ever seen.

"I am Em. He makes me so, so happy," Bella replied, whispering too. Emmett hugged her little frame more forcefully.

"I love you little sis. I'll miss you, but I promise to visit you every time possible," he sobbed in her shoulder. Edward seeing the two siblings getting too emotional decided to interrupt.

"Hey! Emmett she not going to disappear and you still have the whole day to get emotional. We're only leaving tomorrow. Besides, there will always be a room at the palace for both of you," he said looking at Rosalie also. "You can visit anytime you want, and stay for as long as you want too, no invitation needed," they separated then, and Edward helped Bella sit on her chair.

"Thank you Edward," they replied in unison. The whole table laughed, and it was enough to allow the tension to evaporate.

The food was, once more magnificent. The lunch was spent throwing comments about their sex life – of course provided by Emmett – and to each one he received a slap, or from Rosalie, or from Bella. Edward was blushing like Bella had never seen – which was surprisingly turning her on (although it wasn't that of a surprise, since everything he did after Wednesday night resulted in an arousing end for her), but she couldn't say anything as she was certain her face was a permanent shade of red.

The rest of the afternoon passed in a blur. The four reunited in Bella's apartment while they packed her belongings. The teasing from Emmett was still a constant, but they no more took interest in his sayings. During the afternoon, both Bella and Rosalie packed almost every one of her belongings in the card boxes Emmett brought, that would be lately shipped to the Palace.

Bella, who insisted Emmett, needed a break from the stove this time, cooked dinner, and Edward helped. After dinner, the quartet watched a movie together, and after that was finally the time for the goodbyes, as both Bella and Edward didn't want to attract the attention in the airport. Besides, in the house things would be more natural, without forced whispers and quick words.

"I love you sis. Be careful and call every week at least, or I'll be in the first plane to England!" Emmett admonished. Even with her eyes immersed in water, Bella let a throaty laugh and embraced her brother.

"I love you too, big goofy brother. I'll miss you so much," she was interrupted by a small '_me too_' coming from him. "I promise to call you every week, if not often. We'll see each other soon," Emmett let her go, and she was quickly tackled by Rosalie, who hugged her forcefully.

"Promise to call me as soon as you land, as well as everyday!"

"I can't breathe!" Bella replied panting. They both laughed, and Rosalie released her embrace a little. "I promise sis. Take good care of this big goof," Bella kissed her cheek, and hugged her once more, before stepping aside so that they could say goodbye to Edward too. Emmet was the first to reach Edward, took in hand to shake, and then proceeded to push it and hug Edward.

"You take good care of her. I like you, because you made her the happiest I've ever seen her, but if I ever get a call from her, and she is crying I'll hunt you and serve you in the restaurant to the costumers!" Edward laughed, as well as the girls, at the serious speech Emmett was giving him; but he nodded in understanding to him.

"I will. I could never hurt her. She is my life. I love her too much to make her cry," Emmett patted Edward with force in his back and released him, allowing Rosalie to say goodbye to him too.

"Take care of her. Thank you for making her happy," Edward kissed her cheek.

"I will." Emmett and Rosalie hugged Bella once more, and turned to leave the house.

"Emmett?" Edward called.

"Yes?"

"You would be both very welcome to spend the Christmas holydays at the Palace with us. We'll be waiting."

"Thank you. We will be there," they exchanged one handshake before Emmett returned to the door and stepped outside, in the cold night.

"Bye!" Bella whispered as they got in the car. Edward was embracing her, with an arm around her waist, and the other affectionately caressing her head as she leaned against his torso. Bella stood there sobbing silently for what seemed an eternity, but for what were only a few minutes actually, as she listened to Edward's heartbeat. Edward dragged her to the house, and took her to bed. He helped her to undress and quietly they both went to bed, in the same intimate embrace.

The next morning Edward was awoken by the shrill of Bella's alarm clock. He quickly turned it off, as Bella was still sounding asleep. Without awaking her, he took a shower and dressed. He was making waffles and fresh orange juice when Bella entered the kitchen. She smiled at him and hugged him from behind while he finished cooking the breakfast.

"Are you alright, my love?" He asked, turning his face so he could see her and kiss her forehead.

"I'm better. I'll miss them," she replied quietly.

"It will be okay. I'm here and I love you," he said turning to kiss her. The kiss was small, but affectionate. Edward hoped he could do with that kiss what he wasn't capable to do with words. After the kiss, Bella smiled brightly and kissed Edward once more.

"I love you too."

Bella hummed in appreciation to the breakfast Edward cooked, which in turn made him proud. While Bella took a bath and dressed herself, Edward cleaned the dishes and made sure that the windows were all closed. Even with Bella moving to England, she didn't want to sell the house. She had said it was a nice place to escape the madness of the royal life, and as it was a present from her father, she couldn't sell it. Edward understood, and told her that he would be very happy to come back to this house to relive the wonderful memories he has of the place, which, of course, only made Bella blush.

The car arrived while Bella was still getting ready. The driver put their luggage in the trunk and waited for them. Bella did a quick tour around the house, to see if everything was in the appropriate places, and picked the keys from the table near the door. She released a deep sigh and turned to Edward.

"This is it," a tear leaked in her eyes. Edward put his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"We'll be back before you know."

Bella looked at him in his eyes and smiled, gratefully that she had found him. She loved him more than everything, and more than she ever thought it was possible to love someone. She was certain she wanted him for the rest of her life, but it still hurt, to leave the house and the life she always knew. She would miss this city, and this life, the quiet and of course, her family; but she loved Edward, and he was her life now.

She closed the front door with a new feeling – determination, and they both moved to the car. Bella spent the ride to the airport looking at the streets of the city in what she was raised, trying to memorize everything, as she wouldn't be back for a while. Edward was still attached to her, almost glued with his arms around her waist, and observing the same things as her. This city would be forever in his heart, as it was here that the love of his life, his soul mate, grew up, and where he realized that, he had never been alive before. The moment their bodies connected as one, was the moment he truly reborn – it was magical, it was… everything he always hoped he would find, but he never let himself truly believe it existed, afraid it was only a myth.

At the airport things progressed normally, even though both of them were dreading the return to England. England means the return to the royal life, the reappearing of the paparazzi – that strangely enough were absent during the week, and unfortunately the end of this little honeymoon-like vacation.

The return flight was calm enough, as usually is the weather before a big storm. They exited the plane and it was only possible to put a foot on the arrivals gate before the flashes of the cameras were blinding them with so much intensity.

"Prince Edward! Look at here! Bella Swan! At your right!" the shouts coming from the media representatives were loud and were making Bella cringe.

Edward tried to shade his eyes with his right hand, while his left one was grabbing Bella's with the most strength he could muster, so that she wouldn't lose herself in the middle of the crowd by being trapped. _Where the hell are the bodyguards?_ He thought. Bella imitated his gestures, but forgot the new belonging in her left hand – the engagement ring.

All the hell broke loose at the same time.

* * *

**AN: So this was the new chapter. I'm sorry that it took so long, but school is making my life hectic. I have to papers due 14th and the 17th, another mathematical analysis exam, as well as a cellular dynamics exam. So if it takes to much time to update again, I apologise in advance!**

**I hope you liked this one, althoug it was a little dull. **

**In hope to hear from you guys, and see you soon! Kisses & Hugs! **

**Catarina**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Sorry guys! The load of school work after all was much bigger than I was expecting. I missed Fanfiction so much. This is my escape. I was really in need to write something. I hope you'll like the new chapter. The next one I'll try to update sooner... but I'm not promising. **

**Enjoy!**

_**

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

**_

Three days had gone since the incident at the airport. Were it possible, Edward by now would have the paparazzi species banned from the earth surface. After what happened Saturday at Heathrow airport, Edward was a mess. He had never wanted before to kill someone, as much as that Saturday. _The way those… Gah!_ He couldn't even find and appropriate name for them. The way they treated her beautiful fiancé! It was abominable, despicable. He was suddenly remembering the events of that day.

_*Flashback*_

_"Prince Edward! Look at here! Bella Swan! At your right!" the shouts coming from the media representatives were loud and were making Bella cringe. _

_Edward tried to shade his eyes with his right hand, while his left one was grabbing Bella's with the most strength he could muster so that she wouldn't lose herself in the middle of the crowd by being trapped. _Where the hell are the bodyguards? _He thought. Bella imitated his gestures, but forgot the new belonging in her left hand – the engagement ring. _

_As soon as the photographers saw the elegant piece of jewelry that adorned her finger, Edward felt Bella being pushed and pulled at the same time in all directions, while still attached to him. He immediately tried to grab her around her waist, but without the bodyguard's help, that were still nowhere to be found, it was proving to be difficult to rescue her from them. After some more pushes and pulls, and a strangled cry from Bella; the bodyguards made their way through the crowd of paps, and were able to take their claws off of Bella, as well as all the microphones, recorders, and cameras, from both of their faces. _

_*Flashback*_

Those fuckers! Yes! That was the best term to describe those paparazzi. As soon as they saw Bella's engagement ring they started pushing or/and pulling her, just to get the best picture at her hand. Of course, adding that, to the fragile body structure of Bella's, it resulted in her wrist sprained and a very scared Bella.

Bella was shaking and panting by the time they get in the car. Edward did everything in his power to calm her down, and quickly called the palace, so that a doctor could be there for them as soon as they arrived. Bella was still shaking when they entered Edward's – now _their_ room. Dr. Morrison arrived not even five minutes after and his diagnosis was quick – apart from the huge stress Bella was submitted, her wrist was sprained.

That was, of course, when Edward exploded – almost too literally; which was a miracle he hadn't yet. After all the events that occurred in the afternoon, the addition of Bella's injury was the last drop that made the glass overflow.

He kissed Bella quickly and swiftly walked out of the room before he lost his mind in front of her and scared her even more. He found his father and demanded him, as well as the Public Relations of the Royal Family – Diane, that a public statement should be made on the subject, and the courthouse should release a restraining order, stating that no media workers could approach Bella, unless the meeting was arranged. Carlisle, even thought understanding his son demands, tried to calm him.

"Son, the restraining order will not help with anything. You should release the public statement, and as well request to all press members present a public act of apology for Bella. More than that, I'm sorry, but you can't do."

"But father! They hurt her!" Edward said exasperated.

"I know son, I really do. However, the press, unfortunately is a huge interference in the people's minds, and right now, you won't need to be seen as the bad guy. Go to your Bella, and when she's feeling better bring her here, so we can all talk. Also, I believe your mother and sister are dying to know how you proposed her…" Carlisle finished, trying to light the conversation, to see if his son forgot most of what he wanted to do.

Edward returned to his quarters, to find Bella still talking to Dr. Morrison. He had finished the instructions on how she needed to take care of her wrist, and gave her a couple of calming pills to help her relieve the accumulated stress. One of the palace maids had already brought an ice pack to apply in Bella's wrist. When the doctor left the room, Edward picked Bella, and placed her on their bed, situating himself next to her.

"I'm sorry," he sighed. Bella's eyes shot curiously to him, as she didn't understood what he could be sorry for, after all, he had tried to protect her, but one person against dozens was an impossible task. He also took care of her, calling the doctor quickly to assess all of her possible injuries; and of course, calmed her.

"I wasn't able to stop them from hurting you," he formulated, after realizing she hadn't understood. "I tried, I really did, especially when the bodyguards where nowhere to be found, but I couldn't. They were too many. I'm sorry… so sorry. I love you so much."

Bella used her good hand to caress his face. "You don't need to be sorry. I know you tried, but as you also said, they were too many. I know you love me, and I love you too! But if you need me to forgive so you can put your mind to rest then, you're forgiven," she smiled, and kissed him gently on the lips.

"By the way, what possess you to think that you're supposed to rescue me from everything?" She smirked. However, Edward demeanor was still serious.

"Of course it is my duty, and I want to protect you all the time Bella. You're my everything! I love you with all my soul, body and mind, and the last thing I want is to lose you, or for you to resent me. I can't lose you – not now, nor never. My life will lose all the meaning without you here to bright my day, to embrace me at night, and simply be my side when I need you the most. I love you Bella."

While Edward proclaimed his love once more for her, still looking her in the eyes, Bella couldn't stop the tears that leaked. She smiled, and kissed him sweetly. Then she proceeded to find his ear and whispered in it.

"I hope that's what you'll say in your vows. I love you too," they made out for a little in the bed, but Edward was still preoccupied with Bella's wrist, which she noticed easily, as he was very careful with the positions, he put her in. When the calming pills Bella took started to be effective and Bella's eyes were droopy, Edward cuddled Bella and they both fell asleep quickly, as their bodies finally succumbed to the events of the day.

* * *

Later that night, during dinner, the entire royal family reunited around the table in the dining room. Questions were fired for both of them, as soon as they sit, and it was Carlisle the one who had to calm everyone down.

"Bella, I hope you're better, and that the pain had subsided. I'm sorry that the bodyguards were not there in time to prevent this incident, but the issue was already taken care of." Carlisle assured, after get everyone quiet.

"What do you mean by 'taken care of'?" Bella was slightly suspicious of what he meant by that. _Did he really dismiss the bodyguards?_

"Bella, you can certainly see that if they let this incident happen I can't trust my family with them anymore. I'll always be wondering if they were doing their job correctly. Also a press statement was also released, explaining what happened, with an adjoining request to a public apology to you from the media," he explained further.

"Thank you Carlisle. Yes, the pain is inexistent for now, at least, but I guess that it's just the painkillers working. And you don't need to apologize…," she was suddenly interrupted by Alice.

"All right, we got it," she said waving her hands in a dismissive way. "No apologies are necessary. So, will you finally tell me how my brother proposed?" her eyes here sparkling with excitement at the prospect of what was to come. As Bella took a little time to answer, Alice demeanor changed to defeat. "You're going to tell me he just asked you for dinner and went down on one knee?" Both Bella and Edward laugh at her comment, and after an exchange of looks, Edward let Bella start telling the family the story behind the proposal.

"Ok. So, Edward took me to dinner, yes," she held her hand to signal Alice to stay quiet, as she was starting to protest. "It was the most wonderful thing!" Bella sighed dreamily. "He, I really don't know how and I never want to know," she said glaring at Edward, which in return released a little chuckle "was able to get my favorite public garden in Naples closed for the day – the _Villa Comunalle_. It was the garden where I used to spend my Saturdays with my father; just talking or being in each other's company. It's a very special place for me," the other women at the table awed. "With Emmett and Rosalie's help they decorated the gazebo existent there, which looked just like from a fairytale; and my brother sent one of his servers from the restaurant to serve us dinner."

"We ate, and after that Edward stood up and picked my present that was on a side table. It was on my birthday," she looked at Edward for help to continue. Alice realizing what she said, burst.

"You…" she said menacingly, with her eyes narrowed "Both of you…" she kept pointing at them "that was 3 days ago and you didn't told me?" The whole table erupted in laugh at Alice outburst. Edward remembering the silent request from Bella resumed the tale.

"I gave her the present," he chuckled as he remembered its content. Bella punched him in the shoulder. When she noticed the whole family silently observing their exchange she decided to explain.

"This idiot here," she smirked "offered me a book."

"Edward! You gave her a book as a birthday present? I thought I taught you better." Carlisle admonished.

Edward looked sheepishly. "I know dad. However, this way I was able to turn the whole proposal into something more casual and unforgettable… and you, young lady, don't pretend you didn't like. You loved it!" he said to Bella.

She laughed once more. "Yes. I loved it!" and kissed him quickly.

"Ok. I understand he gave you the book. Now what? While your unwrapping it, he kneeled?" Esme asked confused. "Oh! By the way son, even the simplest proposal is always memorable."

"No, no, Esme. For starters the book your son gave me, was literally, to mock with me." Esme glared at Edward. "Son!" she whispered-yelled, while Bella laughed.

"It's alright. At first, I was actually a little apprehensive, but when I saw the contents, everything was forgotten. He gave one of Meg Cabot's books: Princess Lessons. The book supposedly teaches you how to behave like a princess, you know. It's for adolescent girls, but in the contents it has lessons on how to properly do your hair, how to behave in public, how the complex social hierarchies function, how to be the perfect hostess, well, the basic lesson to be a real life princess," the whole table laughed at the book Edward presented Bella with.

"And?" Alice asked impatiently, while tapping her hand on the table.

"As he saw my apprehension, he asked me to read the first page of the book. That was the proposal. We wrote it in there."

"Really?" asked the girls. As they saw both Bella and Edward nod, they awed together. "What it said?"

Bella quickly left the room in mind, as she remembered the events of that wonderful night. Now that she observed everything in retrospect, she could see the nervousness in both Edward behavior and eyes and beyond the nervous feeling, she could also sense his expectation, or was she imagining things now? Then she remembered how she opened the book quickly, only to find his elegant script. She remembered the tears that leaked her eyes after reading it and the feeling of readiness that she had as soon as she finished reading the proposal. Nevertheless, the best was when she realized he was already kneeling in front of her, and she hadn't even noticed him moving. The only word in her head was – Yes!

_*Flashback*_

_"Mia Bella Principessa,_

_Since the first day I saw you, quietly muttering in the halls of the palace, I knew without a doubt that you belonged there. I never believed in love at first sight, but in retrospect, I instantly knew you were the one I longed to have by my side, as soon as my eyes focused on your beautiful chocolate ones. You brought the light and bright to my monochromatic life; you gave me the reason to believe in love, to hope and to cherish._

_ I love you so much._

_I know I've only met you a short time ago, but the years I've lived before ceased to exist, as I only see you now. You are my future. In my mind, it is almost as if I've known you my whole life. You're not only my best friend, but also my love, my soul mate – my everything._

_You are the true love I have waited my whole life to wrap myself in and I promise to love you until the end of my days._

_Will you marry me?_

_Eternally yours,_

_Edward Cullen"_

_*Flashback*_

Edward started telling his family what he had written in the front page of the book, as soon as he saw Bella space out. The family was happy for them, but he could also see in his father's eyes the pride, in how he was able to woo his woman just as he taught him. The rest of the dinner was a simple affair. No more important subjects were approached, and the events of that afternoon were forgotten.

Sunday was a rest day. Edward and Bella spent it at the palace gardens, walking hand in hand. Bella's wrist was getting better and the pain was almost inexistent if she was careful not to move the wrist quickly.

* * *

Edward was suddenly interrupted from his thoughts about the previous days, as Diane, the Public Relations of the Royal Family, called him and Bella. They were outside the pressroom of the palace, waiting for everything to be ready for the public apology from the press to Bella. Since Saturday, both his and her faces were stamped in every magazine, newspaper, or website, nationally and internationally. The headlines carried from simple things as 'It is official: England has a new Princess' to 'Bella Swan forces Prince Edward to marry: pregnancy results positive'. This last made the whole family to laugh.

Edward grabbed Bella's hand. "Are you ready?"

"No, but let's go," she sighed.

They walked through the door as the guards opened it. When they stepped one foot inside the room, once more the flashes of the cameras blinded them.

* * *

**Give me your opinions! It excites me to read all of your opinions, please don't hold them. Just click the green button down here! Bye!**

**Catarina**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Without any more delays, here is the new chapter. **

* * *

_**Chapter 12**_

* * *

While the flashes illuminated the whole press conference room, Edward and Bella made their way to the table in front of the dozen rows of chairs that were filled with press workers. Edward wanting the crowd to calm down cleared his throat and spoke.

"Good morning ladies and gentleman. Are we ready to start?"

The occupants of the room silenced and the atmosphere inside it grew quiet. Once the room was in complete silence, one person stood up. Bella was warily observing the whole scene. The person who stood up was a woman with curly red hair, mid height. She looked a little scared, but after a deep breath, her demeanor filled with courage and she asked permission to talk, which Edward, of course, conceded.

"Good morning Your Highness. Miss Swan." She acknowledged nodding. "My name is Emma. I was nominated the spokeswoman of the whole press group here present. We want to apologize for our behavior at the Heathrow airport. We understand that it was because of it that Miss Swan was injured. We hope you can accept our most sincere apology." She finished her little speech and sat.

Edward looked at Bella. Although he was still completely pissed off with the paparazzi, the decision to accept the apology was Bella's'. After all, she was the one injured.

"I accept you apology. I genuinely hope this never happens again, not only to me, but also to everyone else. It was frightening," Bella said calmly while she studied the hundreds of faces present in the room. A chorus of 'Yes' was heard and soon a newfound silence arrived. Diane spoke then, explaining the press that Prince Edward and Miss Swan were available to answer a few questions regarding the engagement.

Hearing this, the ambience in the room turned into chaos, as each one of the journalist present there wanted to ask his own question. Diane, finally calmed the whole room, and clarified that the questions were to be asked in order, from right to left, first row to last, and one question per person. Some complaints were heard, but the 'rules' were accepted and the session began.

"Prince Edward when, where and how did you propose to Miss Swan?" the first question was asked by a little man, almost as small as Alice.

Edward let a throaty laugh, but was soon interrupted by Diane, who again had to clarify that it was one question per person, and that question was a 3-in-1.

"Ok," the little man said disappointed. "When?"

"September 13, Bella's birthday," Edward declared. Some murmurs echoed in the room but were cut as soon the next question was asked.

"Good morning. Can you disclose the location of the proposal?" This time Bella answered the question.

"Edward proposed in a garden, _Villa Comunalle_, in Naples," the next question was quickly asked, as it wasn't answered yet the how.

"I proposed Bella in the garden, with a dinner, and I wrote the proposal in the first page of a book. Bella loves to read" Edward explained.

"Can you tell us what book?" asked a faint voice at the end of the room.

"Sorry, the publishing house doesn't pay me for publicity purposes," Edward said with a chuckle.

In the next 30 minutes, Edward and Bella answered many questions regarding how they met and when. Some questions about Bella's life were also asked. However, both of them had a feeling that the whole session was too calm. The questions concerning a possible pregnancy were yet to be asked – as it was announced in a newspaper; and they both knew that as soon as they would be asked the whole room would lose its composure.

"Prince Edward, rumors were heard that you proposed this soon because Miss Swan is expecting an heir. Is that true?"

Here was the question Edward was dreading to hear. _The 250 000£ question._ He thought. He didn't want to answer it, because he knew that as much he would deny they would always suspect his denies weren't truthful. Also because as soon as something was different with Bella – if she get some more weight, or even she has a bug… something that could be misled as pregnancy symptoms; it will confirm the supposed pregnancy, even if wrongly.

"No. I proposed to Bella because I love her. Some people may think it was too precipitate, but this is our love life, and in it, things take place at the speed we want. All relationships are different, our appeared suddenly, but when it happened was if the whole world around us disappeared and everything felt complete, right."

"Excuse me Sir. Some pictures were taken before this trip and comparing them to others after the trip, Miss Swan is showing more weight, and according to some 'she's glowing'," a bald man said from the left of the room.

"True. She might have five extra pounds, which I really don't mind because it's hard to even notice the difference, but that is certainly owed to the magnificent food we ate while in Italy. Let's just say that everyone that decides to visit Naples, '_La Maddalena_' has the best Italian food I've ever tasted. Bella's brother owns it." He added to explain some odd looks. "About the 'glowing' aspect I can only say it's the happiness that we're feeling. I am glowing to, and I'm not pregnant." Edward concluded feeling frustrated by the emphasis they were giving to the pregnancy thing. Besides, if Saturday the doctor hadn't run a small check up on Bella he had never realized she gained 5 pounds.

The complaints after this last affirmation were huge and it took a while to get the room calmed. Bella was trying to be understandable but it was getting difficult when the media was stabbing her with those lies.

"I don't believe it. Miss Swan is glowing and she gained weight. I still believe she is pregnant. Besides Dr. Morrison was seen leaving the palace Saturday afternoon," said the same bald man. He was starting to fry Edward's patience.

"Yes," Edward snapped. "Dr. Morrison was here because Bella has a sprained wrist, which by the way was caused by your people," Bella placed her hand in Edward's thigh trying to calm him, as he was starting to lose his calm demeanor.

"However, there are already public statements from members close to the Royal Family that attest Miss Swan is pregnant. What we don't understand is why you keep denying it. It's no long judged a child off the wedlock," another journalist affirmed.

"She. Is. Not. Pregnant." Edward snapped while glaring at the press members. "I hope she will eventually, but right now she is not."

"How can you be so sure?" it was the first time Bella was in this kind of meetings, but she could finally see why sometimes people could make wrong statements. These press people got so much on the nerves of the one subjected to the interview that it was easy to snap and say something not intended. Which she did.

"I really shouldn't say this, but I hate lies, and I don't think it's fair the way you're trying to make me look like. You are deceiving the person I am, making me the bad guy here, creating all these lies about me. It was impossible for me to be pregnant before Edward proposed because…"

"Bella, no!" Edward tried to interrupt.

"…I was still a virgin until the night of the proposal."

"Is that really true? You're 24, certainly had a boyfriend before Edward…" Edward was still stunned that Bella was capable to finish her sentence. _Was she crazy? They'll never let her go before she answers all their questions…_ Bella seeing the look of disbelief and pain in Edward's face leaned and talked at his ear.

"Sorry. It was the only way they would stop these blasphemies," she kissed his cheek lightly. Before Edward had time to react, she was already answering the journalist. Even if Edward was a little pissed at Bella's confession, he was also amazed by the courage she had, in order to make such confession. He heard her explaining of the events that led her to finish her High School and attend University with summer courses included, in her haste to finish her degree.

"So you're not pregnant?"

"No." Bella said exasperated. "Even if you want to make it real, it is not possible. It is only five days since the proposal, so even if it eventually happens, you'll certainly won't notice in my weight for the first couple of months. So please, drop the subject. I'm not pregnant for now. I hope to be one day, and be able to give Edward, and the family, the joy of produce an heir to the country, but for now, even with our 'speedy' relationship, is too soon."

The press seemed to be finally satisfied with Bella's last statement. Some trivial questions about the marriage date and honeymoon location were also made, but both Edward and Bella refused to answer, as they hadn't decided anything.

* * *

After lunch, Bella and Edward returned to their room, as they were both exhausted by the morning events.

Edward was still baffled by the persistence of the journalists, and the courage his beloved demonstrated while answering their questionnaires. However, he had a feeling the media was feed with the lies by someone very close to the family and that was what was bothering him so much. On her side, Bella was a little apprehensive due to the behavior that Edward presented during the lunch. He had been quiet, pensive – too quiet and pensive. _Was it because her statements?_

"Edward?" she nudged him with her elbow as they were cuddling on the bed. Her gesture startled him from his musings.

"Yes love?" he used the moment to turn Bella, so that they could be face to face. After she was directly in front of him, he placed is finger under his chin, as she was still looking down. Those chocolate brown pools were showing apprehension, and Edward remembered he had been quiet ever since they left the media room. "Sorry," he said. Observing the emotions changing in her eyes, he realized she didn't understand what he could be sorry for.

"I've been quiet. It wasn't my intention, but I was thinking about the whole event in the media room. And the thought that someone inside the Palace is feeding the media with lies about us has yet to leave my mind," Bella released a deep sigh she didn't know was holding.

"I thought you were mad with me, because of what I said," she said sheepishly. Edward caressed her face with the back of his hand and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"No love. I'm not mad. In fact, I'm still perplexed by the courage you demonstrated on that room. You fought for yourself, for your dignity, and I couldn't be more proud of you," he kissed her again to reinforce his feelings. Bella grabbed the opportunity to deepen the kiss, and a few minutes later, they were completely engaged in a frenzied make out session.

Edward disentangled himself from Bella and looked at her face. The pure lust in her eyes and the goose bumps and flush in her skin were the indications he was looking for, and a final nod from the amazing woman lying beneath him was enough. Bella was already understanding what he wanted – as it was the same as she; curved her body until her breasts were right below Edward's face.

He misunderstood her move, as he decided to attack her breasts immediately, and Bella's intention was that he had enough space to untie the bow on the back of her blouse. However, the pleasure from his move was bigger than the irritation from his misunderstanding, and she quickly resolved the issue by unmaking the bow herself. Edward realized immediately what she had done and smiled sheepishly. Bella released a throatily laugh that was quickly interrupted by a moan of pleasure, since Edward had already loosen the blouse and was sucking directly on her pebbled nipples.

"Bella I love you, but this is not going to be lovemaking," he whispered hoarsely on her ear. His hands were working quickly, unbuttoning Bella's skirt. Bella nodded in comprehension, as she too, was feeling the intense need for Edward. She quickly pushed him on the chest, which made him retract, a hint of hurt crossing his eyes. She kneeled on the bed and removed her shirt, following by the removal of her bra. Edward understanding her stood up quickly and undressed completely. He was observing Bella extracting the final pieces of her clothing while stroking his cock. Bella raised her eyes to look at Edward and she felt the pool of want, growing even more in her underwear that she quickly removed.

She crawled near to Edward and the look of her, on fours, in the middle of their bed almost made him cum. Bella rose seductively on her knees and grabbed his neck kissing and nibbling his earlobe. "Edward, I want you to fuck me," she moved her head and made the same path until she got to his other ear, "Hard and fast."

Edward groaned at the sound of her words. _Who was this woman, and the hell happened to his bashful Bella? _Not that he was complaining, as her demeanor was making him harder than before, if that's even possible. "Love, I want you on fours. Now," he bellowed. A shiver of lust run through her skin and she promptly took position. Seeing her for behind was one of the most erotic images he has ever seen, and he couldn't stop himself to attack her. Edward quickly kneeled on the bed and grabbed her hips forcefully. He lowered his hand until it reached her pussy. "Oh god," he groaned, "You're so wet."

"Only for you, Edward," Bella moaned. Then she turned her head around until she was looking him in the eyes. "Now, stop talking and fuck me good," she demanded. It was not necessary to repeat it twice as Edward thrust into her hard. They both groaned at the sensation of being together again.

As opposite from other times, Edward didn't gave her time to readjust his size, as he was already pulling out to thrust hard into her again. The grunts and groans of pleasure echoed through the room, and certainly the hallways, too, but it was not time to worry.

"Fuck Bella. You feel so good," Edward grunted while pounding into her. At this rhythm, he wasn't going to last long.

"Harder Edward," Bella moaned below him. He complied, and not five thrusts after, he was ready to come. "Come with me Bella. Now," he roared. His demand has the ignition to Bella's most powerful orgasm until now. Edward kept thrusting – one, two, three, four times. Bella's orgasm was already dying down, but as soon as she felt Edward cum inside her, another powerful one shot through her body.

"Edward," she shouted, as he kept going until both of their orgasms subsided, and then they both dropped into the bed, exhausted.

A few minutes later Edward disentangled himself from Bella, and turned her until she was looking at him. "Love, this was… wow. Really no words," Bella giggled and nodded. _Yes, it had been absolutely amazing._ Edward kissed her again and immediately his member started to stir again. Bella noticed and wiggled her eyebrows in a way that made Edward laugh.

"Bella, before starting round two, do you have any idea for the wedding date?"

"Edward…," she said sweetly. "We have time to discuss that on another day, now" she grabbed his dick and stroke it, "put this monster to do what it does best," and kissed him deeply. The rest of the afternoon was spent in similar occupations, christening repeatedly the bed, the couch, the walls, the shower, and even the floor. _Hummm._

_

* * *

_

**AN: This was it. I hope you liked. I want to thank all of you that took some of you time to read and review my story. Please let me hear your opinions! See you soon. **

**Catarina**_  
_


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Yeah... you're really seeing it right. It was not a mirage in your inbox mail. :P**

**My life has been hell since Christmas. I know, I shouldn't gave you excuses, but I couldn't do anything against some of these events. First, I got the H1N1 flu. It's true. But I'm good now. Then it was the whole stress about the final exams from the first semester. When I finally thought I would have some time to rest, I failed one of the exams, so I had to repeat it... That resulted in a no vacation period between 1st and 2nd semesters, and a extremely frustrated me. The truth is that all of this made me so, so tired, that I didn't had enough courage to pick my PC and write something. **

**This chapter is a little lame. I'm sorry, it was the best I could do for now. I hope no to disappoint you guys to much.**

**Here we go! **

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 13

* * *

It was a little more than a month after the proposal, when Edward and Bella reached a consensus about the date to the wedding. Since young age, Bella always wanted a spring wedding. She loved flowers, mainly tulips, and she usually helped her grandmother Marie around the garden, where her grandma taught her the secrets of gardening. This was how Bella spent her days in her grandma's company, until she died when Bella was 13 years old. Since the most beautiful flowers always flowered in spring, Bella's dream wedding was in the months of March/April, so that she could decorate everything with the most wonderful flower arrangements.

On his behalf Edward wanted the wedding to be in June/July since generally the weather in England it's more pleasant. Those two stubborn people finally reached the consensus of May 15th, since it was spring, so Bella's ideal time, and of course late spring so the weather should be pleasant enough for Edward's standards.

The next step on the list of 'to do's' was tell the family. By now Bella was accustomed by their reactions, so she knew without a doubt that Alice and Esme would not react very well to the apparently short time to put the wedding together. 7 months was hardly short time, especially when the groom is a member of the Royal Family, namely the heir to the throne. Besides, even if the time were short, the quantity of people that certainly would be helping to put this wedding together would take care of everything with absolutely no problems. Furthermore, the simple use of the Cullen name opened all the doors necessary and even additional ones… just in case.

* * *

As Bella and Edward thought, the family, and here you should really read Alice and Esme, didn't like at all that the wedding would be in less than 7 months. They almost started shouting at the same time that it was scandalous have such a short time to plan a Royal wedding. Besides that, Alice started babbling that it wouldn't be possible for the designer do an acceptable dress in short notice; that they wouldn't have enough time to ship the freshest flowers from Netherlands; the list of people to event should have already been made, and the invitations about to be sent… and so on. Bella and Edward looked at each other and in a single glance decided, they would not succumb to pressure.

"Alice, please..." Bella tried to stop her.

"Alice please? Are you kidding me? Do you love Edward at all? Do you love us? This isn't just your wedding; it's the wedding of the future King and Queen of England, Bella. There are expectations to live..."

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Bella yelled at the same time she rose from her chair. At hearing this outburst, Edward placed his hand on her arm, making her sit again and shushed her, at the same time both Esme and Alice eyes bulged at Bella's outburst.

"No Edward. She will listen what I have to say and will listen good! First Alice – I love you brother more than anything else in the world, that's not even questionable!" she said with a huff. "Second – before being the future Queen of England, I am Isabella Swan, and as far as I know there are no Royal traditions to say that there has to be a year to plan the wedding, or how many people we have to invite. Therefore, Edward and I will organize our wedding as we see fit. At last – I'm the one who will plan my wedding, choose my dress, and every other detail that has to do with it and if you guys are not happy, than Edward and I will elope. Understood?"

At the end of the speech, Carlisle and Jasper were quietly picking their food. Alice and Esme were staring at Bella openmouthed, and Edward was smirking and proudly looking at his fiancée.

"Edward..." Esme started.

"I'm sorry mother. I'm with Bella. This is our wedding, and I don't care what you think. She is right, there are no specific traditions to rule it, and so what Bella wants, Bella gets. If she decides she wants a rainbow wedding dress she'll have it." He said that with a snicker at the look of aggravation that crossed his sister's eyes.

"That's outrageous!" Alice and Esme shouted.

Edward and Bella started laughing and soon Carlisle and Jasper joined them.

A small discussion of certain details from that week's agenda ensued and finished that conversation, and soon after breakfast, Edward and Bella retired to their room.

"Bella, I must say that hear you defending our wedding plans with such vitality turned me on so much…" Edward said while kissing her neck and shoulder from behind, with his arms surrounding her thin waist. Bella groaned, but unattached herself from him, before Edward could take her to bed, or somewhere else – really they were that bad – and the subjects she wanted to approach were soon forgotten.

"Edward, please…" she said while detaching from him. The puppy dog eyes he showed her, almost made her revoking her decision, but as soon as she started swooning, and Edward smirked noticing it; she straightened herself and moved to the couch where she sat. Edward pouted but followed her quickly and sat by her side.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"We need to decide a lot of things about the wedding. I know I told Alice and you mom I would do it alone, but I want them to help me."

"Of course they can help you love, as long as they respect our wishes on how we want things to be like."

"Yes, that's not the problem here. What I want is your input in everything so I can tell them what we want specifically, so they can't turn things in the way they want it; and, let's face it, you know they'll try." Edward chuckled and pecked Bella lightly.

"Don't I know love?" with that, Edward stood up and went to his desk picking a notebook and Bella's laptop.

They spent the whole afternoon discussing the details pertaining their wedding. The guest list was completed, as well as the color scheme of the wedding and the invitations were selected as well. A draft for the menu was also discussed, but the chef was not necessary to, as it would be without no doubt Emmett. Edward and Bella decided to marry in the gardens of the Palace, and the only guests to attend the ceremony would be their families, as well some of their closest friends.

"Well it seems we got everything for now," Bella sighed. Even though it was her wedding, the whole afternoon was a little tiresome. The thought of every small detail, choosing whose guests will attend it, where to celebrate it… _damn_! Who would say a wedding needed so much detail?

"I guess so," Edward sighed too. He shared the same sentiment with his fiancée. To be truthful, Edward only helped Bella in all these decisions because it was their wedding and her desire, because everything revolved around them and their future. In the end, Edward only wanted to be able to call her his wife.

His _wife_.

_His _wife.

_Oh god. He couldn't wait._ The joyful thoughts the emerged in his head almost made it explode in happiness. He couldn't help it – the day he would finally be able to call her Isabella Marie Cullen. _Bella Cullen. _The day she would be his forever. The entire country… no scratch that! The entire world will know she belongs to him, and no one else. That made him thought…

"Love, he forgot one thing," he stated.

"Hum?" Bella asked while resting her head in the back of the couch. _Oh please, made it be something not important at all. I'm so tired!_ She groaned.

"Bella, since the ceremony will be held here in the Palace gardens, and almost none of the other Royal Families will attend, we'll have to do two things. First, an engagement party, which you can give Alice and Esme the full reign over it, and that way you won't have to worry about it. Second, we'll have to give Diane a call, so that she call and arrange a few meeting with the media. We have to let them broadcast the wedding."

"Broadcast Edward? Why?"

"Sorry, I know you hate these things, but… it's kind of a tradition. So that the people of the kingdom can see their future governors marry, and share their joy with them."

"Oh!" she groaned. "If I can't do anything about it, then let it be!" She nuzzled her head against his shoulder. Edward pulled her into his embrace and soon they both drifted to sleep.

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry it really took me so long to update. I'll try to update sooner next time! See you all...**

**Please review.**

**XxX Catarina**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Hello readers! I'm so sorry it took me this long to update, again. I have an important authors note at the bottom. Please read, it has good news!**

**Here with the chapter, I hope it doesn't disappoint. **

* * *

**Chapter 14**

* * *

It was New Year's Eve. Emmett and Rosalie went to England to spend the holidays in the Palace with the Bella and the Cullens. It was amazing to see how they all fit as a family. Bella's heart filled with joy knowing that even though her father was no longer alive and her mother was nowhere to be found since her second marriage, her family found a new place it belonged to, as well as new family to love and cherish them. The Christmas Eve was one of the best she had in a long time, and of course, Edward's presence was one of the main factors about it. The gifts exchanged weren't particularly special, but she was satisfied with the ones she got.

One week passed since then and Bella was getting ready for the party that would be simultaneously her engagement party and the New Years Eve Ball. The women were all reunited in Alice's room and the makeup and hair stylists were working their wonders. As the hair stylist worked on Bella's hair, she thought about the whirlwind that was her life in the previous couple of months. Everything started the morning after her conversation with Edward, when they both decided the major details of their wedding and Bella went to talk with Alice and Esme.

_*Flashback*_

"Good morning, may I come in?" She asked, poking her head through the door of the leisure room, where Alice and Esme sat, checking the social columns and some magazines of interest. They were stunned with Bella's interruption, after the events of the previous day, but Alice quickly nodded in agreement. Bella swiftly entered the room and sat in the chair opposite to the Victorian _chaise longue_ where they were both sitting.

"Edward and I have a favor to ask you both," Bella said snickering at the look of astonishment in their faces. "We decided that since we will have a small wedding, would like to ask you to organize us an engagement party."

"Really?" Alice's eyes lightened up in excitement.

"Yes, you'll have free reign over it. You choose the day, the location; you invite the guest, my only request is that you don't forget to invite my brother and his wife."

"I won't!" Alice readily interrupted. "Anything else?" She asked already too hyper.

"No, do as you wish. I honestly don't care as long as it's not something extreme. Thank you for doing this. Goodbye." She heard a faint dismissive sound coming from Esme, as she stood up, so she removed herself from the room quickly, leaving the two women excited with the prospect of organizing the engagement party.

_*End Flashback*_

Bella's stylist had finished curling her hair in soft tendrils, pining half of it and leaving the other half loose. The makeup stylist took her place as Bella reminded all the details she had already secured for her wedding.

Although she initially said she wouldn't want anyone's help except Edward's, she inevitably had to ask Diane for her help, as she needed he contacts of certain companies and Diane was very efficient in her job. Of course, Edward still intervened in the most important details; he took care of the design of the invitations, sent them to their recipients, and helped Bella choose the best spot within the gardens where the ceremony would be held. He also expressed his opinion in the choice of the wedding cake, which would be the only food Emmett and his crew wouldn't be responsible to prepare. All in all, the biggest details for the wedding were already taken care of: the place was chosen, invitations were sent, menu and cake selected and her dress too. The last one was a very well kept secret, one that only Rosalie knew about. That reminded Bella with a chuckle of another heated discussion with Alice.

"Please, Your Grace, be still," the makeup stylist told her. In the moment the words registered in her head, the stylist clapped her hand in her mouth, showing a little fear in her eyes as she looked at Bella.

Bella smiled briefly and apologized, while her mind returned to that intense afternoon. Although she loved her new sister dearly, she wouldn't lie and say she didn't enjoyed to put her in her place from time to time.

_*Flashback *_

Bella was in the process of finishing another phone call with a company regarding the tent that would be built in the gardens for the reception, when there was a knock at the door. The company had sent her the week before a catalog and, after a brief discussion with Edward and a little of imagination from both of them to picture what would look better in the place, their choice was done. After finishing the call, she called to whomever it was to come inside the room. Alice entered her office smiling and slightly bouncing on her feet.

"Bella, here is the portfolio with the sketches the designers did for your wedding dress. I had requested this a while ago, when Edward informed me of his intentions to marry you. Please be quick to decide. When you have it please let me know so I can speak with the designer in order to schedule a meeting for you."

Bella nodded at her and picked the portfolio, placing it in the desk over one of the stacks of papers and turned to Alice again, lifting a brow.

"You are not going to look?" Alice asked a little puzzled by her future sister-in-law.

"No, Alice. Thank you but I have already chosen my dress." She replied calmly, studying the other, expecting the words to sink and one of her famous explosions to happen. She really enjoyed these predictable behaviors of Alice.

_God, if she knew… I'd certainly be dead by now. _

"What?" She exclaimed and then started talking incoherently. "You can't! It has to be something… memorable, not just any dress. The color? Oh, please the color! Tell me you didn't choose the rainbow option. You were kidding, right? How is the neckline? You certainly didn't get anything too decadent or suffocative. I know you'll be a queen someday and it has to be respectful, but please tell me you won't look like a nun…" She kept rambling on and on about the length of the veil and the neckline as Bella was practicing her selective hearing: listening only to what mattered to her. When Alice finished her ranting, Bella looked at her again.

"Are you done, Alice?" She asked with her eyes narrowed to a slit. Seeing, as Alice was ready to rant again, she quickly spoke. "Yes, Alice, I've chosen the dress already."

"Bella you have to let me see it!" Alice whined and pouted, as she demanded Bella to show her the dress.

"I'm sorry, Alice, but you as well the rest of the family," she paused and muttered, "and the world, will only see it on the wedding day."

"No!" Alice shrieked. Seeing Bella shaking her head, denying showing her the dress, Alice tried a different approach. "Well, at least, tell me what we are talking about. The specifics..." She smiled.

"Alright Alice." I sighed. "It's a vintage dress made of pure ivory silk, all the embroideries and applications were handmade, as well as the lace. It has flowers, and small brilliants craved. It has one sleeve made of flowers and it has a sweetheart neckline."

"Wow. Is it really vintage?" She asked suspiciously, but Bella could hear at same time with a hint of interest in her voice.

"Yes." I was getting exasperated with her annoyingness. "The dress was my great grandmother's. She married in 1868. She was a _Contessa_, a lovely lady with excellent education. She inherited the title from her father, who was a _Conte_. So as you can see the Swans descent from an ancient line of nobles; although that is actually ignored in Italy. The dress was passed from generation to generation but no one used it again, as it didn't fit my grandma's and my mother didn't have the right to wear it since my father was her heir. However, it has always fitted me, so I'll wear that dress. It's time for it to be used again."

_*End Flashback*_

The stylist had already finished Bella's makeup, so she went to the next room to put her dress. It was a very exquisite dress designed by Ellie Saab. Edward had yet to see it, but Bella was certain he would love it. Her only hope was that he wouldn't go Caveman on her.

You see, the dress was light aqua blue chiffon, with a huge slit on the left side that showed her whole leg. It had a sweetheart neckline, was strapless, and had an appliqué of flowers over the breast and on the left side too. She was looking at herself in the mirror when she felt eyes upon her. She looked up and saw Rosalie admiring her. Bella raised her eyebrows in a silent question, to which Rosalie promptly answered.

"You know… I never thought that your relationship with Edward would survive so long" Bella quickly turned around at those words, but Rose still continued without missing a breath "in this crazy life he lives, but the truth is that I've never seen you so happy. You seem to have adjusted pretty well for someone that liked her independence and tranquility."

"Yeah… It's crazy how things change, hum? Who would say that quiet Bella Swan would fall in love with a Prince and move to England and maybe be the next Queen?" She giggled. Rose took a couple steps forward and hugged her carefully, not to damage any of the works the stylists did.

"True, but you're happy. In the end I guess that's all that matters. Your father would be so proud…" Rosalie finished. She looked again at Bella and realized she was almost crying. She pressed her thumbs in the corners of Bella's eyes to avoid her tears to spill. "Shhh, Bella, please don't cry. You'll ruin the makeup, besides Edward will be worried if he sees your eyes red and swollen." Bella smiled weakly at her sister's words.

"Thank you Rosalie. I wish he was here to see me this happy but I think you're right: he would be proud because I am happy and I found someone who I love more than life itself to spend the rest of my life with."

They were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in," Bella commanded as she finished cleaning the few tears that escaped, and made sure it hadn't ruined her makeup. She turned at the exact moment that Edward entered inside the luxurious room.

"Hello, Love. Are you ready?" he said as he walked to her.

As he finally got near her, he admired her beauty. She was splendid, and he told her so.

"You look magnificent, my love. I don't know if I'll be capable to let you go to the party. Hum… maybe the guests won't be too mad if I keep you to myself tonight?" He pondered mockingly. Rosalie, who had yet to leave the room, laughed.

"I don't think so Edward," she said, "after all everyone is here to meet the future Queen of England." At Edward's head nod, since his attention was focused on Bella's face, she realized her presence was no longer necessary, so she left.

"Sweetheart, what happened? You have been crying…" Edward had already noticed this, but decided he wouldn't approach the subject with Rosalie still in the room. He was getting worried. _What if she's having cold-feet?_

"Nothing." At his raised eyebrow, Bella concluded. "It's just that… I miss my father. I really wish he could be here tonight." She sighed heavily and immediately found herself in one of Edward's magical embraces.

"He is," he murmured. Then he pulled her chin up with a finger and focused his eyes on her melted chocolate ones. When he got her attention, he moved one of his hands and touched the place where her heart was.

"He is here," he told her, "always, as long as you want him to be."

"Thank you." She embraced him forcefully, placing her head in the crook of his neck and breathed in, filling her nostrils with his calming scent. As she calmed herself, she resumed her eye contact with Edward. "I don't know what I would do without you. I love you so, so much Edward Cullen. Forever."

"I love you too Isabella Marie Swan, soon-to-be Cullen." The glint of happiness in his eyes was impossible to miss. Once the intimate moment between them ended, Edward remembered what he came for and picked the box he brought from the near end table.

"This is for you," he said extending his hands towards Bella. As soon as Bella saw the red velvet box with the golden script engraved, her heart raced a little bit. _Jewelry_. He had already given her so much, but he still insisted in these expensive gifts.

"Edward…" She whined.

"Shhh." Edward stopped her, placing his index finger on her lips. "My mother sent this for you. I was actually thinking about custom making you one, but she insisted you have her first for yourself." Puzzled by his words, and from the fact that the present was from Queen Esme, and not her son, Bella acquiesced and secured the Cartier velvet box in her trembling hands. Edward chuckled and helped her open it. The gasp that left Bella's mouth wasn't enough to describe the preciosity of the piece inside the box. There were no words.

Inside the box was a tiara - an incredibly detailed, sparkling diamond tiara. It was breathtaking and Bella was wordless, for a few moments, staring at it. Edward picked it up and silently placed it in Bella's head.

The singularity of the moment was not lost on them.

_This is it_.

The moment after what everything would be official: she would a princess and, in Edward's eyes, she couldn't possibly be more beautiful. He knew he was biased but he could swear on his life that, that tiara was made thinking of her.

"You look so beautiful," he said caressing her face, "so _princessly_." He murmured in her ear, as he turned her around so she could see herself in the mirror. Bella's eyes were once more shining with tears, but the smile she gave him through the mirror was one that blinded him with its brightness.

"I feel beautiful, thank you." She turned to Edward, and as she was preparing herself to kiss him when another knock on the door interrupted them. Edward sighed and ordered the person to enter.

"Your Highness, Your Grace," the servant curtsied, "Your Majesties requested your presence at the main Ballroom."

"Thank you, we'll be right there. You may leave." Edward quickly kissed Bella, encased his hand on hers, and guided her across the room. The small walk to the Ballroom, the same one where he announced his intention to make her his wife passed in a blur. Soon they were both quiet in front of the huge white doors.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked while scrutinizing Bella's reaction. She gave him one of her breathtaking smiles and replied, "As I'll ever be. I love you, forever."

It was Edward's turn to offer her one of his crooked smiles. "I love you too, until the end of eternity."

He pecked her lips caringly. With a head nod, Edward signaled the servant to announce them, and sooner then they knew, the doors were opened and the inside of the room feel silent as the announcement was heard.

"His Royal Highness, the Crown Prince Edward Anthony Masen Cullen II; and Her Grace, Isabella Marie Swan."

* * *

**AN: So people, one of the reasons I didn't get to update sooner was because I decided when I posted the previous chapter, that I wouldn't do any update before the story was beta-ed. Well, to find a beta was a hard work, but I finally got one. :) Besides that, college got in the way once again, and it was kind of difficult to do all of it. **

**Well, passing to more happy subjects. **

**During my short *cough, cough* absence, I started a collaboration with Nofrure. We're both from the same country, but we met through FF. She has an awesome story, that I recommend you to read: The Heiress of Lord Henry More. **

**We started writing a new story. It's named: Who Wants To Live Forever?; and here is the summary: **

_**A vampire that fears eternity without love, is waiting for a vision to come true. A scientist unveils the secret of Immortality that is coveted by humans and vampires. What if forever didn't have to be such a long time?**_

**It's a sci-fiction story, with a lots of romance and humor. **

**It will be posted _today_ in a new profile, so we can concentrate all the reviews and other statistics. I have a link in my profile, please give it a try! **

**Since I'm starting my exams now, I can't promise scheduled updates, but I'll do my best, and try to update at least sooner this time. **

**XO Catarina**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Sorry people. Once again exams got in the way. I hope you really like this chapter as much as I do. I had so much fun writing it!**

**Thank you all for the fantastic response the last chapter got, and I sincerely hope this one is better! :P **

**Come on people, I need reviews to cheer up my day! **

**Here you go...**

**

* * *

Chapter 15

* * *

**

As soon as Bella saw the inside of the Ballroom, she was speechless, and she had to be careful to not let her reaction show. Edward, that felt her stiffen immediately after the doors were open, looked at her and smiled when he saw her promptly cover the hint of astonishment that crossed her features.

Everything was beautifully decorated in shades of ice blue and white. The room was full of sumptuous flowers arrangements composed by the most perfect and pristine ones – there were white roses, blue hyacinths, anemones and delphiniums. The walls were covered with lavish silk draperies and adorned with delicate sculptured snowflakes – it was as if Winter Wonderland had found the Palace.

She walked along the room hand-in-hand with Edward, greeting the guests. Although she tried her hardest not to, she noticed the change in the room dynamics as Edward and she roamed the room – the small whispers started, and at the same time, she could feel in her skin the stares and tension that was accumulating in the room.

When Edward introduced her to the first of the important guests near her, she soon forgot the uncomfortable feelings and focused on her new acquaintances. For almost two hours, Bella was introduced to proximal members of the English Royal family, as well as other European families.

She met Edward's uncle and aunt – the Duke and Duchess of Gloucester. They seemed to be excellent individuals, very down-to-earth, even though they had a high ranking in the country's court. His uncle, or as he personally requested – Eleazar, was a very calm gentleman, and by his looks and demeanor you could easily see he was Carlisle's brother. His Spanish wife – Carmen, was a very sympathetic and enthusiastic lady; and Bella had to restrain herself from laughing at her funny accent.

Edward, attentive to his fiancée as always, sensing her shaking slightly, understood what she was thinking and whispered at her ear. "Love, if I were you, I wouldn't laugh. Not only my aunt will be devastated, but also you'll draw unnecessary attention. Besides," Bella could hear the smirk in his voice, an assurance that he would tease her, "don't forget that with your Italian accent you, well kind of, seem to be singing every time you speak," he finished with a chuckle and winked when Bella gave him a death glare. _I'm going to kill him… I don't sing!_

After performing their duties of welcoming the guests personally, Edward asked Bella to dance with her. She wasn't a fan of dancing, mainly because of her clumsiness, but with Edward's tone of voice and pleading eyes as he requested it, it was impossible to deny him. Edward gently grabbed her hand and guided her to the center of the room. As he placed his hand on her waist, and looked at her in the eyes, he couldn't stop thinking how lucky he was to have such a splendid woman by his side. His eyes focused on hers, and the whole room ceased to exist.

Dancing with Edward was so phenomenal, that Bella even forgot her equilibrium problems. He was elegant and smooth, and presented himself with such a pose that Bella was starting to feel self-conscious to be dancing with him. _I am so ungraceful. _She thought.

However, when she broke her eye connection with Edward and started looking at the occupants of the room, she realized people were looking at them in awe. The inconspicuous nudge she felt in her waist made her replace her eyes on Edward's, which were dancing with curiosity.

"What's the matter, Love?"

"Hum… people are looking at us with admiration?" she questioned, not really knowing what else to say.

"Of course they are. You are a sight to look at, I must say. I'm afraid the Palace and the guest never saw such a magnificent creature inside," he finished, pecking her delicately on the lips. Bella blushed a thousand different shades of red, and buried her head in Edward's chest, making him chuckle.

"Come on love, you really have to start seeing yourself for who you really are. You are beautiful; your eyes are an amazing chocolate brown that has speckles of gold when the sun is shining; your hair his silky and shiny and an astonishing mixture of brown shades. Your skin… hum…," he kissed her neck, "has a wonderful aroma, is delicate and soft. And last nut not least, you have the perfect size to fit correctly with me," he kissed her lips again, after raising her head to him. "You are perfection, love, I just wish you saw it too," he finished.

"W-w-wow…," Bella stuttered as a response to Edward's words. She never believed to be something special. Come on, she lived her whole life with Rosalie, and that is a correct example of perfection. However, hearing Edward's words, if she never had seen herself before, she would believe she was the most perfect creature in the world; and she wanted to believe it – for her and for Edward, "thank you. I love you." They danced a few more songs, and then Bella excused herself to go to the bathroom.

"You know Alice? I always thought your brother would choose a wife better fitted for the queen position, but I guess sometimes we have blind faith in people," Tanya commented. Irina gave her the worst of the death glares Alice ever witnessed, but her twin was unaffected by that.

Bella had just entered the adjoining hall of the bathroom when she heard this comment, who she knew came from one of Edward's cousins, Tanya. Bella couldn't understand how quickly and why Tanya could distaste her, but the feeling, right now, was mutual. She stopped on her tracks and against better judgment leaned on the wall, listening to the conversation that flowed in the bathroom.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Alice almost screeched at her cousin.

"Dear cousin," Tanya said in a sickeningly sweet voice that almost made Bella gag, "what I mean is that Edward should have chosen someone of royal blood. She is just a commoner. She is nothing," she seethed, "She doesn't have class, she knows nothing about our country and she's not even English."

Bella almost snorted at her last argument. Although some of Tanya's accusations hurt her, others made her silently laugh. _That girl must be more spoiled than any other in the country must. God, she is so petulant. _Bella was very confused by Tanya's rant, since it was easily detected the jealousy in her voice. _Does she want Edward for herself? That's incest! _She shuddered at the thought, but quickly perked hearing Alice's reply.

"Oh, you are the one to talk, after all your mother is not English either," Alice pointed out, but before she could had something more, _TTT _or _T cubed _– Terrible Twin Tanya – as Jasper nicknamed her, interrupted her again.

"She may not be English, but you know very well she is King Juan Carlos sister. She comes from blood; in the end is all that matters." Bella growing tired of this stupid conversation driven solely by jealousy, decided to move further into the bathroom. Alice that was facing Bella's appearance, smiled mischievously at her, and turned the conversation course.

"Therefore, if Bella was from blood too, you would be ok with it?" she probed.

"Of course," Tanya cut in. She was almost sure her cousin was trying to find any loophole in her speech. She was jealous that her cousin decided to marry such a mousy girl, with no class at all. No one knew about her love for him, but Tanya always hoped that, someday, Edward and she could be together. Yes, she knew perfectly how it was frowned upon in today's society, but since they were royalty, it was common once, so they could make it common again. After all, her parents were cousins in second degree. Feeling almost victorious, she finished, "Were Bella from royal blood I wouldn't object her union with Edward."

Bella already tired from the stupid conversation, decided to make her presence known, and of course, voiced her opinion.

"I'm so glad you think so, Tanya," Bella had a sudden surge to laugh at Tanya's face when she turned around, but composed herself and finished, "I think you must know something about me then. It seems that your beloved _cousin_," she looked her dead in the eye, to show her she had realized her sickening feelings for Edward, "you know Edward, my fiancée, didn't address all the important subjects to you."

Alice was delighted to see her cousin Tanya being silenced by Bella. She knew she must be mortified by now, but her face was still perfectly composed – a perfect poker face. She smiled at Bella, encouraging her, who had paused in her rant, to gauge the reactions of the twins.

Irina had always thought that her twin interest in their cousin Edward was not normal, but had never though much of it. However, today inside that bathroom, and after listening the discussion between her and Alice, she realized her feelings ran deeper than everyone ever thought was possible. She was amazed how Bella was so perceptive to them, and how expertly she was drowning her sister in her own words. She knew she shouldn't be happy seeing that the opponent was humiliating her sister, but Tanya had always made her life hell, and it was finally the time that someone, who had the necessary courage, put her in her place.

"If you must know Tanya, I am from royal blood," Bella almost beamed at the loud gasp that left the twins' mouths, "Yes, I know, shocking, hum?" Bella smirked, "My great grandmother was a _Contessa_. You see, her husband's brother was the King Francesco II of Two Sicilies – the ancient name of north Italy," she explained, "My great grandfather was Prince _Gaetan_, Count of _Girgenti_. They were only married for a few years, since my great grandfather killed himself. He was a very depressive man, and had epilepsy, which certainly didn't help," she paused.

"Anyway, my great grandmother was infant Isabella of Spain," Bella paused dramatically and placed her hand on her chin, as if she was in deep thought, "Oh, maybe we are related? I guess I'll have to investigate about it…," she pondered mockingly, "and that's where my name came from, by the way. My grandmother, Marie Christine, was the result of their marriage. With the _Risorgimento_ – if you don't know, it was the union of north and south Italian kingdoms and dissolution of monarchy," she explained once again, "and my grandmother's Marie marriage with Luigi Swan, she lost the title, since he wasn't a noble. Therefore, as you can see, I may not have a title, but I am a direct descendent from the Italian royal family, and I came from a double lineage. Besides, my mother is English, and I have both nationalities – Italian and English, so I'm also English citizen. It seems I fit all of your specifications. Who would have told?" she grinned in victory.

Tanya screamed in frustration. She had never been so humiliated before. She gave Bella a death glare, before turning around and exiting the room, almost stomping on her feet like a brat kid, while muttering obscenities.

Alice quickly embraced Bella, screeching in her ear how fabulous she was and how proud of her Edward would be right now, had he witnessed the exchange between them. She was almost skipping like a kid on their return to the ballroom, and that was irritating Bella, a lot.

"Will you just stop that behavior?" she quietly admonished Alice, "You look like a little kid who just saw Minnie Mouse at Disneyland and hate a ton of candy."

"I do not!" she replied huffily, crossing her arms on her chest like in defiance.

"Yeah, now you really do," Bella whisper-hissed.

"But, Bella!" she whined, "I'm so excited. Do you realize you just left the most petulant and spoiled girl in entire England – if not the world, speechless and completely fuming, right?"

That was the moment Edward choose to approach them, just in time to hear his sister affirmation. _What happened?_ He circled his arms around Bella's waist, and she jumped, not expecting him to be so close, leaning, however, after the surprise, into his torso relaxing into his embrace. She never expected though the question that left his mouth.

"Who's the petulant and spoiled girl? What did you do, love?" he whispered curiously in her ear. Bella stiffened infinitesimally, but was enough, so Edward realized it. Bella gulped. She was nervous because of Edward's reaction; Tanya was, after all, his cousin. Before she could explain though, Alice that heard his question too, quickly launched in the tale of what happened inside the ladies bathroom that evening. Edward listened attentively the words leaving his sister's mouth. _Who would say that his peaceful and lovable fiancée would unleash such words on his cousin? _

Edward chuckled at the end of his sister's narrative. He actually wanted to full belly laugh, but that was a highly inappropriate thing to do with all those guests here. He realized years and years ago that his cousin Tanya had a sick puppy love for him, and inclusively told his father, who didn't believe him. Carlisle, at the time, told Edward that it was just an idol crush, so he shouldn't be worried about it. Well, it seems Edward was right all the time, and Bella was able to grasp it after only two short interactions with Tanya. _Oh, what he wouldn't give to be a fly on the bathroom during those moments!_

_

* * *

_**AN: So, I was a little disappointed with you guys. **

**I told you I had a new collaboration story with Nofrure, and we only got one review... I thought we would get a couple more at least... **

**Please go check it, the link is in my profile, and it will be update right after this one!**

**Until next time!**

**Catarina**


End file.
